Rescuing You
by Mullerakanat
Summary: Michaela and Sully meet in Boston, Michaela has graduated and is a doctor working with her father at the hospital and Sully is in Boston before he heads out to Colorado Springs. They meet and fall for eachother but it's not smooth sailing.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 1**

**Boston **

The Boston sky was so clear and crisp on this particular afternoon when Michaela walked down the stone path, which trimmed the docks. Her mood was in the complete opposite to the weather, she was troubled her head bent low as she walked along her brow firmly creased lost in her thoughts her feet just carried her in any direction they wished. Could she really marry him? He said he loved her and she believed she loved him but was she ready to be a wife. She couldn't help but feel as if something was missing but perhaps this was true love it was about time she gave up the idea of being swept off her feet and falling madly in love.

Sully sat on an anchor along the waterside next to the boat he had just finished working on. He looked out over the water the sun was bouncing off the ripples in the water. He enjoyed sitting here after work getting lost in his thoughts. He reached up and removed a lock of hair from his face that is when he spotted the most stunning woman he ever saw, you rarely saw women like that walking around these docks and you never saw a woman out here on her own. Sully looked around to see if anyone was with her, there was no one. She was walking towards him; he noticed her head hung low and that she was wearing a medical bag hanging on her wrist.

While lost in her thoughts Michaela hadn't noticed a small hole in the path ahead. She walked straight into it and fell tumbling to the ground. "Oww…" she sat up and clutched her bleeding hand, which she had grazed on the ground.

Sully jumped up as soon as he saw her falling, he approached and knelt down next to her touching her shoulder lightly. "Are ya ok, I saw ya fall" he tried to get a proper look at her face, which was still turned down.

She brushed her hands on her skirt wiping away the dirt and the little bit of blood. The skirt was ruined had a hole in the knee from the fall. "Yes, I think so, I'm just a bit embarrassed I suppose" she looked up at the man looking down at her.

He smiled finally seeing her beautiful face and mismatched eyes. "Don't worry I don't think any one saw"

Michaela heard him but kept staring at him; he had the most vibrant blue eyes, she couldn't look away.

"Are ya ok?" a look of concern crossed his face.

She shook her herself out of her trance "Mmm, yes sorry…I was just"

Sully cut her off "It's ok, do ya think ya can stand?"

"Sure" he helped her up, her ankle throbbed in pain when she put weight on it. She grasped Sully's arm "Oww…my ankle"

He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling again. "It's ok I got ya"

"What am I going to do now? I need to get to the hospital I'm supposed to be meeting my father" she sighed annoyed at herself for not watching where she was going.

"I'll help ya, I'll get ya a carriage" he caught the scent of her sweet perfume.

She looked back up to his eyes "Oh no, it's ok you don't need to, you must have other things to do. I'll be fine" she moved away from him and the pain shot through her ankle she tried to cover the pain in her face but Sully saw it. He supported her again wrapping his arm back around her waist.

"I wouldn't be much of a man if I let a injured woman limp along to find a carriage on her own" In one smooth move he swept her legs up into his arms.

Michaela quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in shock "What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I'm taking ya to find a carriage, I said I'd help besides ya can't hardly walk" he walked across the street and down one of the main streets. He spotted a carriage and whistled and it stopped nearby.

Everything was happening so fast one minute she was walking down the path and the next she was in a handsome man's arms. She felt his arms around her carrying her with ease as if she weighed nothing. Sully helped her into the carriage; his hand lingered in hers for a moment longer than was necessary.

"Thank you… but I think you may need to come with me, I won't be able to get out at the hospital" Sully watched the colour rise in her cheeks he grinned as she kept stuttering. "I mean you don't need to, I could ask the driver but…"

He jumped into the carriage sitting opposite her. "I'll come with ya"

On their way to the hospital Michaela removed her hat placing it in her lap "I'm sorry I haven't even asked you your name" she looked up at him struck how handsome he was.

"It's Sully" he held his hand towards her.

She took it and smiled warmly "Dr Michaela Quinn"

"I thought ya might have been a doctor, I saw the medical bag" he nodded towards the bag which was sat on the seat next to her.

"I want to say thank you Mr Sully, you have been a great help to me"

"Your welcome" he nodded. The carriage stopped outside of the hospital, Sully lifted Michaela out of the carriage he walked up the steps to the huge oak doors of the hospital. He pushed open the door with his foot.

"Michaela!" David cried across the crowded waiting room.

**More to come soon**

I know it's short but I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 2**

**The Hospital waiting room, Boston**

David was surprised to see Michaela being carried through the hospital doors in the arms of another man. He felt the sting of jealousy; she was permitting this stranger to hold her closer than she ever let him. David quickly brushed off the feeling, he grabbed a wooden wheelchair, which was resting against the wall and went to them.

Sully carefully placed Michaela into the chair, she looked up at him and smiled gratefully. David looked between the two of them.

"Michaela are you ok? What happened you had me worried" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She quickly looked up at David realising he was there and he had spoken. "I'm sorry David what did you say?"

"I said what happened" his brow creased

"I was out walking and fell, I hurt my ankle. Mr Sully here helped me"

David extended his hand towards Sully they shook, "Thank-you Mr Sully you don't know how grateful I am" he forced a smile.

Sully nodded trying to work out who this man was. "That's ok, I only called a carriage"

David turned his attention back to Michaela "I'll take you to your father, he has just finished his rounds" He pushed her away before she could say good-bye to Sully.

He watched them leave; he had no idea what to think. Would he see her again? Who was that man? He knew he needed to see her again.

**The next day in the hospital corridor**

Sully wandered up the grand corridor, mahogany doors lined the walls with names of different doctors written on them. He read them as he walked along hoping to come to Michaela's door soon. The nurse on reception told him it was down here; to his right he noticed a sign.

DR J Quinn M.D & Dr M Quinn M.D

He knocked softly looking up and down the corridor feeling out of place, in his work clothes. The door opened and he was face to face with Michaela.

"Mr Sully! I didn't expect to see you" she was pleasantly surprised.

He couldn't believe it she looked more beautiful than he remembered, "I wanted to see if ya were ok, ya know after yesterday"

Michaela turned up the corner of her mouth "I am fine thank you, would you like to come in?" she pulled the door back further to admit him. She limped slightly to her desk that she shared with her father; she sat in the leather chair. Sully followed her in closing the door behind him. He looked around the small room. The partners' desk sat in the middle of the room covered in files, pens and bottles of medicines, the walls were covered in shelves that were full of books.

Sully sat on the edge of the desk "So how is your ankle?"

"There is only a small discomfort now, my father put a support on it. The inflammation should go down in a day or so" she smiled up at him.

Sully was pleased that she wasn't more seriously injured.

"I wanted to thank you again Mr Sully for stopping and helping me yesterday" she smiled even though yesterday she felt slightly embarrassed being carried through the streets with everyone watching them.

"Well I couldn't just leave ya on the floor could I" he teased her she chuckled shaking her head.

"I…I was wondering if ya like to come out for a walk with me sometime…" he realised it might not be the best thing to go walking around on a hurt ankle "Well not walk…I thought maybe we could…" he didn't know what was wrong with his mouth the words just kept coming out.

Michaela bit the side of her lip "Yes I would like that, maybe not tomorrow though but the day after"

He felt relieved she had said yes "Good"

Josef opened the office door surprised to see Michaela talking to a young man. "Hello Mike, who is your guest?"

"Oh father I would like you to meet Mr Sully, Mr Sully I would like you to meet my father Dr Josef Quinn" Sully and Josef shook hands " Mr Sully is the gentleman who rescued me yesterday"

Josef smiled warmly at Sully "It is nice to meet you Mr Sully and thank you for rescuing my little girl, I hope she wasn't too much trouble" he teased sitting down behind the desk.

"Father…" she exclaimed staring at him.

Sully contained a smile "She was no trouble Dr Quinn"

"Because she can be quiet stubborn like her mother, By the way call me Josef" Josef leafed through a book on his desk looking for a certain page.

Michaela could feel her face burning "I am not like mother" she defended

"More than you want to believe my dear" he pushed his glasses up his nose discovering the page he wanted.

Sully clamped his lips together so he wouldn't grin at Michaela's reaction to Josef's teasing.

"You must come to dinner tonight Mr Sully, you can recollect us with your story of Mike's rescue" Josef glanced up at him.

"Oh I don't know…I…" he stood up straight feeling as if he would be out of place in her world.

"We would like you come wouldn't we Mike?"

"Yes of course, please say you can make it," She pleaded wanting to hear more about him.

He couldn't resist her he wanted to be around her "Sure, what time?"

"7 pm Sharpe" Josef smiled.

**That evening**

Sully knocked on the front door of the Quinn residence; he had found his best suit in his trunk it never got much wear. He brushed off the sleeve as he waited for the door to open.

Harrison opened the door with a welcoming smile.

"I'm here to see Dr Josef and Michaela Quinn" Harrison nodded and escorted Sully in.

"Would you like me to take your coat sir?"

"Umm…yeah sure" he took off his coat and handed it to Harrison.

"You must be Mr Sully, Dr Quinn and family are waiting for your arrival in the dinning room" Harrison lead him across the foyer to the dinning room.

Michaela was first to notice Sully enter, she stood carefully and went to him he looked so handsome dressed in his dark suit "Hello I'm glad you found us ok" Many eyes followed Michaela across the room.

"Yeah your directions were good thanks" he smiled she looked stunning in a light blue evening dress, it exhibited her very curve.

Michaela turned to address her Mother, Sisters, their husbands, her nieces, nephews and David "Everyone this is Mr Sully, he is the gentleman I was telling you all about" she smiled.

Sully nodded Hello feeling uncomfortable in his suite and all the eyes studying him.

**Chapter 3 coming soon**

Thank you for all your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 3**

**The dinning room at the Quinn residence**

Josef stood with a warm welcoming smile "Welcome Mr Sully, we are happy to have you. Please take a seat" Josef gestured towards an empty seat opposite Michaela's.

Sully smiled feeling welcomed by Michaela and Josef, he sat in his seat still feeling the eyes follow him across the room. After he was seated opposite Michaela everyone slowly went back to their soft chatting.

Rebecca watched Sully with a smile; she could tell he was nervous by the way he was looking around at everyone expecting them to pounce at any moment. "I am Michaela's eldest sister Rebecca. I must say Michaela has informed us all of her rescue yesterday, you are a very handy man to have around in a crises"

Sully smiled at Rebecca she seemed a very warm person with a lovely smile. "I didn't do much," he said modestly.

"What do you do Mr Sully?" Marjorie asked looking over the edge of her wine glass as she took a sip.

Michaela looked up at Sully interested in what he had to say.

"At the moment I work at the docks" he looked down at the food placed in front of him, it looked like snails covered in green slime. He cringed and glanced around at the others who were beginning to eat.

Michaela watched him with a smile placed on her lips; he looked up meeting her eyes. After a couple of long moments that seemed like forever Sully lifted his fork and put a snail into his mouth. Michaela raised her eyebrows impressed and copied his movements.

"So you work at the dock for the moment what are you planning to do long term?" Marjorie looked down her nose at him wondering why her sister and father always had the need to save every lost sole that came along.

"Umm…I plan to move back to Colorado Springs in a couple of months to help out a friend" he sipped some water washing down the snail.

"What does your friend do Mr Sully?" Rebecca asked

"He owns a mine, he wants some help training the men to work there"

"So you have expertise in mining?" David asked finally recognising Sully was actually there.

"A couple of years" he answered

"Umm…" David sneered, this Mr Sully posed no threat to him for Michaela's heart. What did he have to offer her? He moved from job to job not caring to think about the future, and he would be gone in a matter of months.

**After dinner**

By the end of dinner Michaela and Sully were chatting about anything and everything, they were getting on so well they didn't even notice everyone get up and move into the sitting room.

David had been watching them through out dinner, he tried to gain Michaela's attention several times trying to get her to talk about the hospital and the cases he was working on but she wasn't interested which was unusual for her. He stood when he saw the gentlemen and ladies go their own ways after dinner he was glad that now Sully would be away from Michaela.

"Michaela, are you coming?" he touched her shoulder.

She looked up at David "Oh, you go ahead we will be along in a moment"

He nodded not pleased with the turn of events.

Sully sat back in his chair feeling more relaxed in the empty room all except Michaela. "Who is that guy?"

"You mean David?" she asked her brow creased

"Yeah"

"Well David and I are courting"

Sully raised his eyebrows he tried to cover the instant disappointed and pained expression on his face, he couldn't believe she was courting David. But he didn't know why it matter so much to him; he just met her. And why should he be so surprised she was intelligent, caring and stunning woman.

Michaela was curious about the expression on his face "What is it?"

"Oh…nothing it's just ya don't really look or act like a courting couple"

She chuckled softly "What do you mean we don't look like a courting couple? And how are courting couples supposed to act?" she challenged

"Well…they touch, kiss, look at each other like they are the only two people in the world. Things like that" he watched her eyes as they looked into his.

She felt a blush rise in her cheeks; she glanced at his lips then lowered her eyes avoiding his penetrating blue ones.

"Mmm… shall we go into the sitting room?"

Sully turned his head to the direction of the sitting room across the hall. All the men were stood around drinking brandy and smoking cigars. He knew he would be expected to make small talk with people he knew he'd never fit in with. "If ya don't mind, I think I'll go"

Michaela felt the disappointment creep in she didn't want to have to say goodbye so early in the evening.

"I'll see ya the day after tomorrow right? For our walk" he wanted to be sure she hadn't forgotten.

She smiled "Of course, are you sure you want to leave?" she placed her hand over her mouth surprised that what she was thinking had came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, you can leave if you want to"

Sully found it amusing how one minute she would be confident then the next shy and blushing. "I think it might be best, besides this isn't really my normal scene" he paused watching her nod "I'll call on you the day after tomorrow. Will 11am be ok?"

They stood and walked towards the foyer, "11 will be fine Mr Sully"

"Call me Sully" he smiled

Her brow creased "Don't you have a first name?"

"Yeah but I don't use it"

Harrison opened the front door, Michaela stood in front of Sully her hands clasped together "I shall see you the day after next then, I'll look forward to it" she grinned.

Sully nodded, he took her hand and kissed the back to Michaela's surprise "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she whispered in a matter of seconds he was gone.

Sully lay awake that night he couldn't get her off his mind. She was fascinating, she was caring, and she had ambition and loved her work. As well as all that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, she was her own person and knew her own mind, he also could tell she could be fiery at times.

At the same time across town Michaela tossed and turned in her bed. There was so much more to know about him she felt as if she had just scratched the surface. She couldn't get the look he had given her just before he left out of her mind; he had unnerved her. He was so handsome and watchful of the people around him. She loved the way he could make her laugh or smile or even blush with one simple look or phrase. She knew she was getting in too deep. Michaela looked up at the ceiling wide-awake she knew it would be a long time before she fell asleep this night.

**The second day after the dinner**

Sully and Michaela exited the house; together they walked down the street.

"I thought we could visit the art gallery and do some exploring" Sully said looking side ways at her, yet again she was wearing a stunning gown and her coopery hair elegantly piled on her head.

"I'd like that, I understand they have a new exhibition of the west" she turned up the corner of her mouth.

"Mmm…how's the ankle today?" she wasn't limping anymore.

"It feels as good as new thank you"

"Good, I wanted to say I had a nice time at dinner the other day. Thanks for inviting me"

"I'm glad, it was our way of saying thank you" she watched him as they walked along his hair shined in the morning sun.

"If that was a thank you then what is today?" he teased

"Today? Well today is a chance for me to get to know you better" she grinned

Sully grinned to himself wondering why she wanted to know him better; he let it drop. "So what made ya want to be a doctor?"

"My father, I use to watch him treat patients when I was younger. I thought it was the most amazing thing to help someone back to health it inspired me to be what I wanted" she had a far off look in her eyes as she spoke.

Sully could feel the passion in her words.

"Anyway we talked about me a lot last night, what about you? Where do you come from? You mentioned you don't come from Boston"

"I originally come from New York, my ma died when I was about 10. I worked on the docks that's where I met Daniel we moved out west and started working in mines out there"

Michaela was fascinated by his story "So why are you here in Boston now?"

"Before me and Daniel left for Colorado we did some work here in Boston on the docks, we knew the owner of the shipping company he kept some money for us, we didn't want to take it all out west with us just encase our bet didn't work out. So now Daniel has his own mine he needs the money I'm here to get it"

"What then?" she asked

"I'll go back to Colorado and Daniel will get his half of the money and I'll get mine" he shrugged.

Michaela could feel butterflies in her stomach when he said 'Go back to Colorado'

They stopped in front of the art gallery "After ya" he nodded to the stone steps leading up to the large gallery doors. Michaela lifted the hem of her skirts and made her way up the steps followed by Sully. Once inside they walked around the exhibition, they stopped in front of a large painting of Indian tepee's it looked so real they could see the smoke from the campfire almost moving.

"Is that how it really looks?" she asked looking over at him.

He nodded "Yeah the lands amazing, ya can see as far eye can see. The colour is the most beautiful in the evening just before the sun goes down and the town is winding down for the night"

"It sound wonderful, I'd like to see it some day" she sighed

They sat on a bench opposite the Indian painting "What do you plan to do once you finish helping Daniel?"

"I'm hoping to secure a job with the government to help surveying the lands of Colorado Springs"

"You seem to really love the land" she smiled

"I do" he looked into her eyes for a long minute

They watched people enjoying the artwork "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you when I was going on about courting at dinner the other night" Sully turned to look at her again.

She turned to look at him also "No…no you didn't embarrass me" she sighed

He frowned at the sudden change in her posture "What's wrong?"

"Could I tell you something?"

"Sure" he hoped he could help

Michaela placed her hand in her lap twisting the fabric of her skirt "I know we only met the other day but I feel as if I could tell you anything and you wouldn't judge me"

Sully felt his heart swell he wanted her to feel safe with him and was pleased she actually felt that way.

"The day we met, before I fell I was distracted…"

Sully raised his eyebrow amused; she chuckled "Yes I know, I must have been distracted not to notice a great hole in the path ahead"

"So what had ya distracted?"

She took a breath "David proposed"

Sully's heart skipped a beat "Con…congratulations" he choked out.

"I haven't told him I would marry him and I haven't declined, I just don't know what I'm going to do" she sighed a tear forming in her eye.

Sully placed his hand on her shoulder; his heart ached for her.

"Ya need to do what is in your heart and take your time. Ya need to know if your gonna be happy with David, he seems nice enough" he shrugged

"Oh he is, I just…I'm unsure of myself I suppose. Marriage is just a big step"

"It is but when it's the right person and time you'll know" he said wisely

Michaela looked down contemplating his words.

"Could I do something to cheer ya up?"

She smiled and looked back up at him "You can tell me your first name"

He was caught he wanted to cheer her up but didn't want to reveal his name "Will that cheer ya up?"

She nodded raising her eyebrow expectantly.

"Ok…" he sighed, "It's Byron"

Michaela grinned "Byron? I like it" Sully screwed up his nose not believing her "I do I like it"

Sully chuckled and stood "Come on lets see the rest of the art work" he extended his hand towards her, she smiled and accepted his hand and they enjoyed the rest of the artwork together.

**Chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 4**

**Boston (December)**

Over the next couple of days Michaela and Sully had spent a lot of time together. They went on walks in the park or sat in her library at home just talking. David and Elizabeth were both concerned.

Josef arrived home early one afternoon. He walked into the sitting room where Elizabeth was sitting doing her needlepoint.

"Afternoon dear…" Josef kissed her cheek and took a seat on the seat opposite her "Do you know where Michaela is? She didn't call into see me after rounds today"

Elizabeth didn't look up from her needlepoint, she sighed, "Michaela is in the library with Mr Sully" Elizabeth didn't approve of Sully. She believed that he was the wrong type of man for Michaela to get mixed up in as she was soon to be engaged to David.

"Again? This is the second time this week" Josef smiled slightly

"Mmm, I don't think it's appropriate for an engaged woman to be seeing a unmarried man in private" she huffed.

"Elizabeth, Michaela hasn't accepted David's proposal yet" he corrected raising his eyebrow

"And do you think her spending time with another man is going to help that?" she cried finally looking up at Josef.

"Michaela is her own woman, she's headstrong," he stated proud that one of his daughters had ambition and drive to do as she wanted.

However Elizabeth wasn't so pleased about this, she wanted Michaela to settle down and raise a family in Boston. Close to home, close to her. "You have always spoiled her, this is why she is how she is. The rest of our daughters were already married and expecting their first child at Michaela's age"

"Michaela is different, she is a doctor and she cares for others. The only other daughter I can say that about is Rebecca" Josef nodded

Elizabeth decided to change tactics "David is a wonderful match for Michaela, he respects her and hangs on her every word"

Josef sat back in his chair thinking, "I believe our daughter wants more that respect, she wants it all"

"You don't think David can offer her that?" she said surprised at her husbands thinking.

"That's up to Michaela to decide not us" he responded wisely.

**The Library**

Michaela sat in the bay window hugging her knees leaning against the wood. Sully sat opposite her mirroring her position. They were both looking out of the window that framed the picturesque garden.

Michaela had two burning questions that had been plaguing her for a couple of days. At the same moment Sully turned to face her, the sun caught the highlights in her hair causing it to glow and frame her face perfectly. Swallowing over the rising feelings that he had never felt before, he knew he was falling for her. Every moment that he spent with her was like magic whether they were talking, joking around or teasing each other he couldn't think of a place he would rather be. He hated saying goodbye to her because he would always miss her when she wasn't there. But it was worth seeing the smile on her face when they met again.

"Sully?"

Sully shook himself from his daydream "Mmm?"

She looked into his eyes, her heart almost stopped when she saw his gaze already on her. He was so handsome she knew he preferred the outdoors but he looked so at ease sat here with her. "It's Christmas next week" she stated.

Sully chuckled at her perceptiveness "I know"

Michaela rolled her eyes "We have a Christmas party every year…umm…would you like to come?" a small blush touched her cheeks and she held her breath awaiting his response.

"Sure I'd like that"

Letting out the breath she was holding she smiled relieved he's said yes "Good"

After watching her for a while he turned to look back out of the window. Michaela was looking down at her clasped hands; she decided to ask her other question now.

"When will you be leaving?" she glanced up hoping to see his crystal blue eyes again.

He turned to face her fully "Trying to get rid of me already?" he grinned.

"No…no I mean when are you thinking of going back to Colorado?"

"Not sure yet" their eyes locked. Michaela already could feel the ache in her heart knowing he would soon be leaving.

**The Christmas party**

The party was is full swing. Michaela stood next to the window wearing an elegant emerald green dress made of satin, it scooped low at the chest and brought out the colour of her eyes. She was watching Sully talking to one of Marjorie's friends. The woman was practically throwing herself at him and yet Sully had not excused himself. Michaela crossed her arms across her chest and lightly tapped her foot on the wooden floor.

David came up to her holding two glasses of punch. "Michaela…" she didn't answer, her eyes were fixed on a point across the room. "Michaela" he called again.

Michaela quickly looked up at him "Oh I'm sorry David I didn't hear you the music must be too loud"

David smiled at her "Here I got you some punch" he held the punch in her direction.

She accepted the glass "Thank you David" she sipped the cool liquid and turned her attention back to Sully and the woman. She watched Sully touch the woman's elbow; Michaela didn't know how much more she could take.

David watched her stare off into the distance he wondered sometimes what she was thinking. She was almost impossible to read sometimes. He hoped to take her mind from what ever she was mulling over in her mind. "Would you like to dance with me?" he leaned into her slightly.

She turned her head "No thank you. Would you please excuse me I need to speak to my father" she made up an excuse to be out of the room so she didn't have to watch Sully with another woman. Placing her half drunk glass of punch down she walked out into the foyer.

Sully stopped the slightly drunk woman from swaying again. He wanted so badly to escape but this woman wouldn't stop talking. He saw his chance at freedom when Rebecca walked passed them. "Rebecca" he called.

"Oh Mr Sully, how are you? Are you enjoying yourself?" Rebecca looked between Sully and the woman who she recognised as Marjorie's friend Lily.

Lily piped up and answered for him "He is having a wonderful time"

Rebecca chuckled to herself when she saw Sully pull a face. "Just call me Sully," he said to Rebecca.

"Of course" Rebecca smiled.

"What Mr Sully Sully is your whole name?" Lily swayed again

"Yep" he answered then turned back to Rebecca. "Have you seen Michaela?"

"I believe I just saw her go into the library, why don't you go find her?" she knew all he wanted was to be with her. Sully almost ran out of the room when Rebecca excused him.

Rebecca shook her head in amusement then turned to Lily "Where's Sully going?"

"He'll be back soon" Rebecca knew no matter what she said Lily she wouldn't remember it in a couple of minutes.

**The Library**

Sully opened the library door the moon illuminated the room. He saw Michaela stood next to their bay window, her arms were crossed and she was looking out into the back garden. He shut the door behind him and made his way to her.

"Hey I've been looking for ya"

"Have you? I thought you were with Ms Lily Slade" her voice should like ice to his ears.

He was taken aback at this new tone, his brow creased "She was talking to me"

"So why were your hands all over her?" she still faced the window.

"My hands were not all over her. I caught her elbow because she was swaying, she'd drunk too much" his own anger began to rise. He didn't like the accusing tone in her voice and the fact that she wouldn't even look at him.

Finally she turned to face him "Don't raise your voice at me, I want to be alone. Go back to Ms Slade" she glared at him her breathing became rapid.

"Why do you care so much about what I do huh?" he challenged.

She stood with her mouth hanging open she couldn't answer him. "I…I…don't" she whispered as she faced the window again unable to look at him.

Sully let out a short groan and went back towards the door. He placed his hand on the door handle then he stopped, sighing he rested his head against the cool wood. No matter what he just couldn't leave her like this.

Moving away from the door he quietly made his way back to her. "Michaela"

She held her breath.

He reached out and touched her shoulder. She felt the soft warm touch on her bare skin a tingle tickled her spine.

"I'm sorry I rose my voice at ya. Ya invited me to your party and I've hardly spoken to ya or asked if you'd like to dance" his voice was soft and caring as it reached her ears.

She let out a slow breath and wiped away the tear forming in the corner of her eye, she faced him. He let his hand drop back to his side; he watched the soft curls of her hairstyle caress her face as she spoke.

"I'm sorry I accused you of…well…" she stuttered not know how to explain herself.

Sully smiled "It's ok"

She smiled back "My behaviour was horrible, you're my guest. I'm sorry"

"I told ya it's ok" silence fell between them; they stared at each other listening to the sounds of the party in the other room.

After sometime Michaela whispered "Shall we join the party again?"

"In a minute, I want to give ya your Christmas present" he reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a small pouch made of soft leather.

"Sully you don't need to give me present"

"I wanted to" he handed her the leather pouch.

"Thank you" she up turned her mouth

"Are ya gonna open it?"

"Yes" she opened the pouch and a small gold chain fell out into the palm of her hand it had a small emerald charm attached to it. "Sully it's beautiful thank you" Sully took it from her and placed it around her wrist.

"I have something for you too, it's not much" she went to the desk opening the drawer; she pulled out a package and brought it around to him. He opened it, inside was a soft navy blue scarf with a light blue trim. "Thanks, did ya make it?" his eyes lit up with a smile.

Michaela was pleased he liked it "Yes I did, It is my first attempt at knitting" she chuckled.

"I'll wear it always"

"Even in the summer?" she teased

He grinned "Even in the summer"

Laughing softly she shook her head "We should really be getting back before someone comes looking for us"

"Perhaps we can have that dance now?"

"Of course" she extended her hand towards him, which he accepted and lead them back to the party.

**Chapter 5 sooner than this chapter hopefully**

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay I hadn't forgotten about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 5**

**The Ballroom at the Quinn residence (Christmas ****Eve)**

Michaela and Sully danced the waltz. The soft candle light from the luxurious Christmas tree gave the room a dream like quality. Couples danced and spoke in soft tones as children ran around laughing and joking with each other all excited that Christmas was here.

As they danced Michaela could feel the heat of Sully's hand next to her waist, it was a innocent thing but her heart couldn't help but beat just that little bit faster. Sully didn't want the dance to end she felt amazing here in his arms it was like she belonged there. He wanted to pull her closer and wrap his arm around the small of her back but resisted the urge.

David stood off to the side sipping his punch laced with something a little stronger. He watched Sully dance with Michaela; he felt the cold stab of jealously run through him. He knew there and then that Sully was a threat to his future with Michaela. He'd spent too long trying to win Michaela round to let this Sully come whisk her away at the last minute.

**Michaela's bedroom (****Christmas morning)**

In the early hours of Christmas morning Michaela lead back on her bed her wrist held above her as she admired the delicate gold bracelet that Sully had given her. She ran her finger over it, a smile spread over her face as she thought about Sully. Then suddenly she remembered David's present that came later in the evening. It was a large heavy pendent covered in lots of diamonds, it was pretty but it was just not her.

Michaela let her arm fall next to her on the bed and let out a sigh. David did love her but the question was did she love him? She believed she did but was it just love for a close friend and college? She just didn't know.

**The breakfast room ****(a few days after Christmas)**

Michaela entered the breakfast room, Elizabeth was already sat eating her breakfast alone.

"Good morning mother" she said brightly taking a seat.

"Good morning Michaela" Elizabeth watched Michaela take a biscuit and some bacon "What are your plans today?"

Michaela looked up "I will be going to the hospital, I have some work to do" she smile to herself knowing she was meeting Sully after work.

Elizabeth eyed her sceptically "Is that all your doing today?"

Michaela frowned wondering what her mother was getting at "I will be going out after work…"

"With Mr Sully I suppose?"

"And if I were?" Michaela challenged

Elizabeth took a deep breath preparing herself. "Michaela I do not think that you relationship is appropriate with Mr Sully. You are practically an engaged woman. Do you not care about David's feelings? I saw him at our party the other night and he looked hurt when you were dancing with Mr Sully"

Michaela sighed she didn't know what to say. Since the party she had been wondering how not to hurt anyone's feelings. She cared for David and didn't want to hurt him. But she didn't want to have this conversation with her mother.

"Mother what I do in private is nobody else's business but mine"

"You and I know that is not true. We live in a society where people talk. Think how this could affect your career or your father and David's reputations. Being a woman doctor is one thing Michaela but being a woman doctor who is seen out with two men is another." Elizabeth watched Michaela change from the cheerful person she had been when she walked in to the one that looked troubled and unsettled.

"Um…I need to go now. I shall see you at dinner" Michaela rushed from the room, she bumped into Josef on the way to the door.

"Good morning darling" he beamed at his daughter but then noticed her troubled expression. "Mike what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I must be going or I'll be late" Michaela grabbed her wrap and medical bag and fled.

Josef was concerned as he walked into the breakfast room "Do you know what is wrong with Michaela? She practically knocked me over so she could leave the house" he took a seat next to Elizabeth at the head of the table.

"Let's just say that I reminded her of others feelings" she said buttering her biscuit

"Elizabeth I have told you countless times to leave her be she is a grown woman" he looked upset.

"What and let her run around with two men at the same time? I just reminded her of what that may look like to the people around her"

Josef shook his head "One day you'll push her away for good"

Elizabeth shot her head up to look at him "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you keep telling her to watch other people's feelings but what of her own? She is a …"

"Grown woman. Yes you keep reminding me Josef but she is our youngest daughter"

Josef knew he wouldn't get anywhere today with arguing with her. He sighed and went about eating his breakfast and reading the morning papers.

**Boston hospital**

After she had finished at the hospital. Michaela felt that her head had been doing overtime. She kept repeating her mother's words in her head. Exhausted she sat down at the partner's desk in her office that she shared with her father. She rested her chin in her hand as she stared off into space.

Sully knocked on the frosted glass door. Michaela jumped she glanced at the clock it was 6pm the time that Sully said he would call on her. She went to the door and opened it. Sully stood there with a gentle smile on his face. The thoughts in her head eased for a moment.

"Hey, it's 6 o'clock"

"So it is" she said simply.

"Can I come in?" he chuckled feeling a bit awkward standing in the hallway.

"Oh…yes" she pulled the door back to admit him.

Sully leaned against her desk watching her put instruments away. She looked distracted "Michaela are you ok? Is something wrong?"

She dropped a book she was putting away; she bent down and picked it up holding it to her chest for security. "I don't…I don't think that it is a good idea us seeing each other so much"

Sully's brow creased. He watched her turn her back to him. "Why? Has something happened?" he saw her shake her head; he reached for her elbow and slowly turned her to face him again. Unleashed tears were in her eyes which concerned him more.

"You can tell me any thing. I'm your friend, talk to me" he pleaded.

Michaela's stomach flipped there it was he thought they were just friends. Was she reading too much into their relationship? She sighed "My mother reminded me this morning how our relationship could look to Boston society and also of David's feelings"

Sully stood up straight and listened. What did she feel about their relationship? Did she think it was just friendship? He mentally shook himself he needed to think about the moment. "Well the only thing that matters is what you feel"

Michaela looked up into his handsome face pleased he was here with her. She knew that she wanted to be with him as a friend or more. "So where are we going for dinner?" she smiled for the first time that day.

"Are you sure?" Michaela nodded "Good, I thought I would show you my territory"

Michaela looked puzzled "Colorado?" she asked.

"No…" he chuckled although he would love to show her Colorado Springs one day. "I want to show you the area where I'm living in Boston"

"Oh that sounds wonderful" she grabbed her wrap from the cloak rack and they left.

**Near the docks**

Sully helped Michaela out of the carriage. They were so close to the docks she could almost smell the salt in the sea. Michaela looked up at the large stone building in front of her. It looked as if it had seen better days but it was in good condition and looked quite respectable.

"Come on" Sully said as he took her gloved hand. He led her inside.

"Do you own this place?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

Sully chuckled but Michaela found no amusement in what she had said "No I don't own this place. I rent an apartment upstairs. But it's the best apartment in the place"

Sully opened the apartment door for Michaela. Once inside Michaela looked around with interest hoping to find out more about Sully. The apartment was quite homely but it lacked a woman's touch.

"What do ya think?" Sully stood in the middle of the room with his arms wide open.

"It's nice" she smiled at him.

"Glad ya like it" he removed his jacket throwing it over a nearby chair. He also took Michaela's wrap and hung it on the back of a chair.

"Now that you have me here what are we going to do for dinner?" she turned up the corner of her mouth.

"I thought we could make dinner together and eat it on the roof" he grinned as he lit the small stove. He took a big pot out of the cupboard.

"Sully you should know something, I have never cooked a day in my life. My mother tried to teach me but it just didn't work out" she walked to his side to see what he was doing.

"Perhaps ya didn't have the right teacher. I'm not saying that I'm a chef or anything but I can put a simple meal together" he glanced at her sideways.

"Ok so where do we start?" she smiled thinking that this could be fun.

Sully took her hand and held it up "First we need to wash our hands. Think ya can do that?" he teased.

Michaela lifted her chin "That sounds easy enough" she went to the sink and poured water over her hands, she glanced around for the soap but found none. "Sully where is your soap?"

Sully approached and lifted the lid from a small china pot and lifted the soap out of the dish. "Here it is" he stood observing her wash her hands. Michaela turned not knowing that Sully was stood behind her. She flicked water droplets all over his shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry Sully. Do you have a towel?" she said embarrassed.

"Here…" he handed her a towel. Sully quickly washed his hands.

"Umm what do we do now that we have mastered the art of hand washing?" she teased.

"We need to cut up the vegetables" Sully handed her a cabbage and a knife.

Michaela looked at the cabbage thinking that she had been thrown in the deep end. Sully laughed at the expression on her face.

"What do I do?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"You first wash it then cut it up"

"I can do that" she said to herself looking back at the foreign object in her hand.

Sully peeled and cut the carrots. He looked over at Michaela who was now cutting the cabbage. Her face was fixed with concentration. Sully grinned to himself and walked up behind her so that he could look over her shoulder.

"You look like your doing surgery" he chuckled.

Michaela turned her head to look at him "Well I am a doctor. Anyway I think I'm doing quite well" she kept chopping.

"Ok I'll leave you to it"

After they chopped the vegetables and put them in the pot with the meat. Michaela took her chance to look around Sully's apartment. She noticed two wooden figures on a shelf. On was of an eagle and the other of a wolf. Michaela lifted the wolf figurine.

"Do ya like them?"

"Yes they are lovely. Where did you get them?"

"I made them" Sully took the wolf from her hands.

"You did? They are wonderful" she was surprised the figures were beautiful they could have been sold in a store.

"Thanks, I actually have a real one of these back home in Colorado Springs" he spoke wistfully as he looked down at the figure in his hands. "He's a great friend to me, he looks out for me"

Michaela noticed the hint of sadness in his voice "I would like to meet him one day"

Sully looked back up at her "Perhaps one day" he smiled.

Once the food was cooked they took it up to the roof. Sully had already set up a table and two chairs. Behind her Sully was serving the food while Michaela looked out over Boston. The view was breath taking; she could see the sea stretching out in front of her and the ships bobbing up and on the docks.

"You do have the best apartment" she spoke in awe of the scenery.

"Thanks, dinner is severed"

Michaela made her way to the table and Sully pulled the seat out for her. After they ate Sully sat back and patted his stomach. "That was good for someone who has never cooked before"

"Thank-you but you did most of it" she smiled and looked back out over the docks. "It's beautiful out here above the streets"

"Sure is" he kept his focus on her.

"Do you miss Colorado?"

"Yeah, there is no where like it" he noticed her sigh. He stood. "Come here I want to show you something" he took her hand. He gently turned her around so that her back was to him, leaning in he pointed over her shoulder,

"See that rock over there?" she nodded she could feel the heat of him against her, it was much welcomed.

"If we wait a couple of minutes we will see a ship"

They stood in silence waiting fro the ship to appear. The ship emerged from behind the rock. "Now listen carefully" Sully instructed.

They could hear sailors sing over the wind, Michaela smiled "How did you know we would be able to hear singing?"

"I know they come by every couple of nights. I thought they could be our entertainment for tonight"

They listened to the singing awhile longer before the ship moved on. Michaela shivered from the cold night air and partly because Sully's breathe hit the back of her neck.

"Are ya cold?"

"A bit"

Sully placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them up and down slowly. "Is that better?"

She defiantly felt much warmer. She bit her bottom lip.

"Do ya wanna go in?"

"No, it's nice out here" she knew if she said yes then their contact would be broken.

"Ya can share my jacket" he offered.

Michaela swallowed and turned to face him looking into his deep blue eyes. Sully slowly pulled her into him. He could feel her body close to his, his heart rate sped up a little. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Michaela trembled and her stomach flipped, she placed her hands on his strong chest. Sully lowered his head and touched his lips with hers. Michaela closed her eyes her chest rising and falling with deep breathing.

Sully pulled back to gage her reaction. Michaela opened her eyes looking at him with a slight smile playing on her lips. She pulled the lapels of his jacket pulling him in again to kiss her again. Sully's hand slipped up her back holding her steady to him. This time Michaela opened her mouth to him. This was all new to her she had never kissed David like this.

Her lips were soft against his as they moved in time with his. He felt her shake slightly. He pulled back looking into her eyes. "Are you ok?"

She couldn't speak her knees felt weak she was grateful that she was holding on to him. "I…I'm fine, I've never…never"

"It's ok" he smiled and stroked her cheek with his hand.

**Chapter 6 on ****its way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 6**

**In the coach back to Beacon Hill**

Michaela rested against the back of the enclosed carriage. She held her finger tips to her lips with a happy smile on her face as she replayed Sully's lips upon hers. The night was so magical; she loved spending time with him, getting to know who he was. Michaela glanced out of the window at Boston passing her by thinking about how she felt. Was she in love? Was Sully in love with her? Yes she was in love with Sully; she probably knew it ever since the day he had swept her off her feet at the docks. She smiled to herself remembering that day.

Michaela was lost in her own world and didn't notice that she had arrived home. The carriage door flew open letting in the cold night air. She step out of the carriage and paid the driver, as she walked up the stone steps to her home the front door open to reveal Elizabeth with a unpleasant look on her face. Michaela took a breath and continued up the steps.

"Where have you been Michaela? We have been looking all over for you." Elizabeth looked at her daughter her brow wrinkled with worry.

"I went…" Michaela knew if she told her mother that she was with Sully unchaperoned she would never hear the end of it. "…I went to the library and then for a walk" Michaela removed her gloves and put her medical bag on the sideboard.

"We checked the library" Elizabeth eyed her suspiciously.

"Well…you must have just missed me" Michaela turned her back to her mother and pretended that she was looking for something in her medical bag so that her mother couldn't see the lie on her face.

"Umm…Are you interested in why we were looking for you?"

Michaela turned back to face Elizabeth "Yes mother, Why were you looking for me?"

"David has been taken ill"

Michaela was surprised "Ill? What do you mean I saw him earlier today he seemed fine then."

"He was attacked on his way out of the hospital. Your father is with him at the hospital"

Michaela pulled her gloves back on "Was he badly injured?"

"It was bad enough for your father to be called. Where are you going?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I am going to the hospital to see if he is ok" she picked up her medical bag and made for the door.

"Michaela…." Elizabeth's half hearted attempt to get Michaela to stay was in vein. Elizabeth knew that letting Michaela go to David while he was injured would be a good step in their relationship, which was what Elizabeth wanted more than anything.

**The ****Hospital**

Michaela knocked on the private room door. Josef opened the door looking tired after his long day at the hospital. He would never admit it but he felt as if he was getting too old to do the long shifts at the hospital. Seeing his youngest daughter he smiled.

"Michaela I assume you are here to see David?"

"Yes is he ok? How bad is it? What are the extents of his injuries?" Michaela was worried and felt a little guilty. As she was spending a evening with Sully, David was being attacked.

Josef lead Michaela out into the hall, they sat on a small sofa. "He will be ok, he's suffered a small concussion and some bruises. We will be keeping him in for a couple of nights to see how he fairs"

Relief washed over Michaela "Good" she looked up at her father noticing the tiredness in his eyes "You look tired father why don't you go home and get some sleep?" she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Josef smiled kissing Michaela's head "I think I will. Are you staying?"

"Just for a bit, David should get his rest"

Josef nodded "I need to tie up some loose ends in the office. Come for me when you're ready to leave."

"I will thank-you"

**David's hospital room**

Michaela quietly closed the door behind her. She thought David was asleep but to her surprise he turned his head "Michaela..." a smiled touched his features.

"Hello David. How do you feel?" she sat on the chair beside his bed.

"I've been better" he joked.

"Do you know who did this to you? Did you get a look at the attacker?" she asked.

"No I didn't see a thing." He reached for the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Nothing!" Michaela reached for the glass and handed it to him.

"No nothing" he sipped the water.

"Did they take anything?"

"Not as far as I know" David lay back against his pillows.

Michaela's brow wrinkled, she wondered why David would be attacked on hospital property and not have anything stolen.

"Where were you Michaela? They were looking for you" David had his suspicions that she was spending the evening with Sully.

"I…I was at the library" she hated to lie.

David nodded and reached for her hand. Michaela hesitated and finally gave in. "You look beautiful tonight"

She smiled slightly "Thank you…umm I should leave you to your rest now" she shifted.

"Wait Michaela I have something I need to tell you"

"What is it David? Are you in pain?" she guessed.

"Not now that you are here. Michaela I've been thinking, we have been courting on and off now for 2 years…"

"David…" Michaela tried to interrupt but was cut off by him.

"What happened tonight has reminded me how precious life is, Michaela I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

**Chapter 7 next**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 7**

**David's hospital room**

Michaela was stuck for words. This had come at the worse time, maybe if David had asked before she had met Sully she might have had said yes but now she knew that she loved Sully. "David you don't know what you're saying, what happened tonight must have had you worried but your ok now"

"No, Michaela I mean it with my whole heart" he clasped her hand tighter.

"David…I don't know what to say, it's…it's so sudden" Michaela shook her head.

"I've wanted to ask you for months now. Now just seemed like the right time." He smiled waiting for her answer.

"May I have sometime to think on it? I just want to be sure" her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Take all the time you need Michaela" he kissed her hand.

"Thank you, I'll leave you to sleep now" she needed to escape now, the room felt as if it was closing in on her.

"Yes goodnight Michaela" he smiled at her as she went to the door and closed it quietly behind her.

David looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face, once her parents saw how she rushed here to see him and heard about the proposal; they would be as good as married. Everything had worked out perfectly with the fake attempt robbery. He rubbed his head, hit hurt when his head hit the step though but it was all worth it.

**Boston (January)**

David was released from hospital a couple of days after his injury had occurred. Michaela had tried to stay out of his way but repeat requests from Elizabeth for the family to visit had been hard to resist. Thankfully David hadn't mentioned the proposal; the smiles in her direction were enough to remind her he was still awaiting an answer.

The thing that worried Michaela the most was that she hadn't heard anything from Sully since the night of David's accident. She had called around to his apartment but no one was there, she even walked around the nicer side of the docks to see if she could spot him but all her searching hadn't paid off.

Rebecca had sensed a change in Michaela's demeanour; she had become quite and always looking troubled. Rebecca made a metal note to speak to Michaela in private the next time she had the chance.

The opportunity arose when she called around the house to visit her mother but found out that Elizabeth had gone to tea with a close friend. Michaela was at home in the study going over some recent medical text.

Rebecca opened the study door Michaela looked up as the door creaked. "Afternoon Michaela, mother is not home I hope you don't mind the company for awhile?"

"No come in Rebecca, It's nice to see you" she smiled slightly.

Rebecca crossed the room and sat on the edge of the study desk. After a minute she asked "Is everything ok Michaela? Mother mentioned that you have been locked away in here for days" she said sympathetically.

Michaela could feel tears build, she took a breath. Rebecca placed her hand on Michaela's back in support, willing her to go on.

"Sully…Sully and I kissed" she whispered.

Rebecca was confused, she frowned. Why would that be a bad thing? Unless. "Did you want to kiss?"

Michaela nodded "Yes I wanted it" Rebecca's face calmed. "Oh…what am I going to do?" she looked up at her kind hearted sister.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Michaela as she cried on her shoulder. In a soothing voice Rebecca asked "What do you feel?"

Michaela pulled back "I don't know I'm so confused, Also David proposed a few nights ago. Only a fool would be in love with two men" she shook her head looking to the floor.

"How does that love feel like with Sully?"

Michaela frowned not knowing why Rebecca was asking, she blushed slightly. Rebecca nodded letting her know it was ok to answer.

"Consuming, breathtaking, wanting to be around him, thinking of him when he's not here, wanting the best for him, making him happy and making him feel loved" she wiped a tear track from her face.

Rebecca placed her hand on her shoulder. "Please don't take offence to this Michaela but I know you don't love David like that. I can see it as plain as day. He doesn't consume you or take your breath away and you have never REALLY needed him in away that you would be lost with out him"

Michaela absorbed the words her sister had just said deep down she knew this. "What am I going to do? I don't even know how Sully actually feels. What if he doesn't feel the same? I haven't even seen him since that day, he's disappeared"

"I'm sorry Michaela but I don't have the answers. Only you know." For a couple of minutes they sat in silence.

Suddenly Michaela stood "I know what I'm going to do. I'll go to the medical conference in New York. I need to get away and think" she packed up her papers.

"You can't just run away" Rebecca protested.

"I'm not running" she defended even though she knew that she was doing exactly that.

Knowing it was no use arguing "When do you leave?" She sighed.

"In the morning" She held Rebecca's hands "Thank you for talking to me, trust me that I need to do this!"

Rebecca nodded and hugged her "Please take care"

"I will, I promise"

**Chapter 8 coming soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 8**

Rebecca opened her door and was shocked to see Sully stood on her door step. "Sully…What…"

"Hello Rebecca, I hope you don't mind me calling on you, it's just I went to your mother's house and nobody there would tell me anything. Do you know where Michaela is? I've been to the hospital and they said she hasn't been there in days" Sully pulled the collar of his jacket up around his ears to keep out the falling snow.

Watching Sully and the concerned look on his face was when Rebecca knew she was doing the right thing by telling him where Michaela was. "She is in New York, She left 3 days ago."

"Why did she go there?" his brow creased with confusion. Michaela hadn't mentioned anything about taking a trip any time soon he though to himself.

"She's gone to a medical conference"

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked still confused.

"She didn't tell you Sully because you were not around. She's been so confused about her feelings and you were not around to share those fears with" she explained not wanting to accuse him for leaving so suddenly but she couldn't help but stand up for her little sister.

"I got called away on business; I didn't have time to tell her." He leaned against Rebecca's door frame wishing he had made the time to come and speak to Michaela. "Was she ok when she left? When will she be back?"

Rebecca could see the anguish in Sully's face; she knew right then that Sully loved her sister. "I have the address of her hotel in New York let me write it down for you." Rebecca returned shortly holding a piece of paper, she handed it to Sully who scanned the address.

"Go Sully she needs you."

Sully took Rebecca's hand and squeezed it appreciatively. "Thank you." He took off down the street ready to jump on the next train to New York.

**New York – Michaela's hotel room**

Michaela closed her hotel room curtains after looking out of the window at the last rays of sunlight. She sighed and turned to face her lonely hotel room. The ache in her heart worsened, she had never felt so alone at least in Boston she had her family to lean on. She was beginning to think that coming to Boston was a bad idea; she wanted space to think and now she had it all she could think about was Sully. She missed him immensely more than she ever thought possible, she worried about him more and more each passing day.

Michaela wandered to her vanity and took down her hair letting each silky strand fall lose down her back. Her lectures had gone well at the conference but as soon as it was over the emptiness filled her once again.

A light knocking came from the door, she wondered who would be knocking at this time of the evening. Opening the door she was overwhelmed to see Sully stood there wrapped up for winter with a pink nose from being out in the cold.

"Sully!" she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Michaela" he smiled at the sight of her unable to contain his happiness.

"Sully what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Mind if I come in?" He was beginning to feel uncomfortable stood in the hallway.

"Umm…yes come in" Michaela was slowly recovering from her shock.

"It's freezing out there" Sully mentioned as he made his way to the fire and warmed his hands.

"I know…" she watched him feeling mixed up inside. She walked back to her previous position by the window pulling back the curtain a little.

Sully saw her out of the corner of his eye move to the window and look pensively out. Rebecca was right Michaela looked troubled. "Michaela why did you leave all of a sudden?" he asked unable to take the silence any longer.

"I…I needed sometime to think" she couldn't look at him with his sole searching gaze. She knew the moment she opened the door when a warm feeling radiated through her, he made her feel safe.

"To think about what?" he didn't understand. He thought she would be pleased to see him. What was going through her head at this moment?

Michaela didn't answer him she kept looking out of the window. He was beginning to get frustrated she wasn't even looking at him now. "You knew you could talk to me, why didn't you? We are friends Michaela what's wrong?" he pleaded.

"I just couldn't" she mumbled.

"Don't you feel that way anymore?" he panicked, had she decided to marry David? Was she trying to say goodbye? Had he got Rebecca's meaning wrong?

"No…" she whispered tears filling her eyes. She didn't know what to do now he only thought of her as a friend.

Sully's heart froze "What changed between us? I don't want to loose you." He cried and stepped closer to her.

Michaela felt tears slip down her cheeks. She knew she had only one choice she needed to tell him how she felt. "I fell in love with you" she cried and spun around to face him.

Sully was stunned at first not certain he heard her right. Michaela couldn't take the stunned expression; she took it to mean the thought of her loving him never crossed his mind. She turned back to her safe place by the window.

Sully quickly recovered from the shock and stepped even closer to her. "Michaela…" she didn't move or speak.

"Do you hear me Michaela? I love you too." He touched her arm. She turned to face him that is when he saw the tears running down her face.

"I love you so much Michaela Quinn, ever since the first day I saved you." He looked deep into her eyes confirming his words. Michaela couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had felt the same way she felt about him all this time.

Sully took her hand and kissed the palm "Michaela I love you". Michaela threw her arms around his neck "Sully…" tears fell again; he pulled her close to him. She felt so right here in his arms. They pulled back and kissed tenderly, he caressed her cheek "Why are you crying?"

"They are happy tears now. I love you" she smiled.

He smiled and kissed her again deeply running his hand through her hair and caressing her scalp. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together, breathing in time with each other.

"I like your hair loose like this" He whispered kissing the corner of her mouth.

Michaela chuckled as Sully reached up to wipe away a tear track on her face tenderly. "I can't believe you feel the same, I thought you only wanted to be friends and that you were swept away in the moment when you kissed me that night." She sighed a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh I wanted to kiss you" he grinned and kissed the opposite corner of her mouth softly. Michaela smiled against his lips.

"When I came here tonight I was worried I had lost you and that you were going to marry David" he confessed his deepest fear. He didn't know what he would have done if that had been the case.

Michaela tensed in his arms at the mention of David; Sully noticed and rubbed his hands up and down her back comforting her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment "I don't want David to be hurt by us but I knew from the moment I saw you tonight that the feelings I have for you I will never have with David" Michaela was still blissfully unaware of David plotting nature and his desire to get what he wanted with out thinking of the consequences.

"We can find a way to talk to David together, don't worry you don't have to go through it alone" he vowed.

"I think I should speak to him on my own it will be easier that way."

"If you're sure" he looked into her eyes she smiled at his concern and gave a brief nod. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair it felt slightly damp to touch. "Why is your hair damp?"

"It must have been the snow from when I walked here from the train station" he dismissed it continuing to hold her close to him.

"You really should dry off it's a cold night tonight" she advised. She pulled him towards the fire place and Sully took a seat on the floor. Michaela looked down at him unsure of what to do with herself. He reached up for her hand and a crooked smile appeared on Michaela's face, she took his hand and sat close beside him.

The longer they sat together on the floor watching the flames Michaela began to feel more comfortable with him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly Sully smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you feeling ok?" he sensed her hesitance.

"Yes…" she took a breath.

"I won't push you into anything you don't feel comfortable with. If you don't feel ready about anything you just need to tell me ok?" his warm and rich voice soothed her.

"I know you wouldn't pressure me" she looked up at him and smiled then kissed him tenderly.

Michaela felt that she had a nagging question that still needed to be answered. "Sully before I came to New York where were you?"

"I was called away on business, do you remember me telling you about the man that had mine and Daniel's money?" receiving a nod from Michaela he continued "Well he refused to give me the money he owed us until I did some surveying for him, He had his eye on some land outside Boston and sent me to investigate if it was a sound investment."

"And was it?" Michaela queried.

"Well he'll more than likely ruin the land anyway he'll probably strip the land of anything that is worth anything." Sully's jaw clenched.

Michaela sensed his upset and took his hand in hers stoking the back with her thumb, she lifted it and kissed his warm skin. Sully woke from staring into the flames at her tender touch; he smiled at her and bent his head to touch his lips with hers. "I love you" he whispered.

Turning up the corner of her mouth "I'll never tire of hearing that. I'm glad you're here now."

"Me too" he grinned looking into her beautiful mismatched eyes.

**Chapter 9 coming soon**

Thank you for being so patient with me. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 9**

**The Next Morning**

Sully had secured himself a room at the same hotel as Michaela after he had left her room. The night before went better than he though it could possibly have gone. They had taken the biggest step in their relationship so far; they had admitted their feelings for each other!

Sully felt as if he was walking on air this morning all he wanted to do was to see Michaela from the moment he woke up. He went to her room as he was unable to stand the tension of waiting for her in the dinning room at breakfast.

Knocking lightly on her door she opened with a happy smile on her face knowing exactly who it was going to be. She had been unable to contain her smile this morning knowing that Sully was in New York with her and that they were in love.

"Morning" he grinned taking her in.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Fine you?"

"Quite well thank you. Do you want to go for breakfast now? I thought we could go for a walk afterwards" she reached for her cloak.

"Yeah that will be good but don't you think walking around in snow would be a bit cold?" he asked as they took off down the hall together towards the staircase.

"Ok perhaps we could take a buggy ride instead?" she looked sideways at him unable to tear her eyes away from him, afraid that she had dreamt last night.

"Sounds good" he smiled and took her hand in his.

**Streets around New York**

Michaela and Sully sat close together in a hired buggy with a blanket wrapped around their legs to keep warm. Sully drove the buggy around the edge of the park through the snow. They watched the landscape pass them by. The snow had created a beautiful blank canvas over night. Michaela sighed and rested her head on Sully's arm. He looked down at her "You ok? Not too cold?"

She looked up in to his blue eyes that seemed to twinkle in the bright light. "Yes I'm fine."

"What was that sigh for then?" he smiled and turned his head back to the road ahead.

"Nothing really just content I suppose"

Sully smiled to himself please that she felt content with him. "Do ya want to stop here and walk a bit?" he asked.

"That would be nice" Michaela replied. Sully pulled the buggy to a stop near some trees and jumped down. He turned and reached up for Michaela, he held on to her waist and gently placed her on the ground. She made to move way but stopped when she caught his eye, they stood there looking at each other memorizing every moment. Sully dipped his head and kissed her sweetly; Michaela leaned into him and deepened the kiss holding on to the lapels of his jacket.

Finally breaking apart Sully offered her his hand which she gladly took in hers. They walked along the snow covered path beside the trees until they stumbled on some boys who were trying to balance across a low hanging branch to get to the next tree. They stopped and watched the boys for a while laughing at their attempts to reach the other side. Each of the boys would reach about half way across and then fall in to the muddy snow beneath.

Sully leaned his head close to Michaela. "Ya know their doing it all wrong their looking at each other or at the ground they should be looking at their destination, that's why they keep losing their balance."

Michaela glanced at him with a teasing up turned smile "Do you think you can do any better?"

Meeting her playful smile he grinned "Is that a challenge?"

"Well you give good pointers but can you follow them through?" She raised her eyebrow.

Feeling determined to prove to her he could do this he accepted her challenge. He took off his jacket and handed in to Michaela. He approached the thick branch and climbed up, the boys all stood around cheering him on as he took his first steps.

It wasn't until he reached about half way across when a startled bird suddenly flew out of a nearby bush. Sully was caught off guard and wobbled slightly trying to gain his balance back again.

Michaela's heart froze in her chest when she thought he may have fallen, she raised her hand to her mouth in worry wishing she had never challenged him to do such a thing.

Sully straightened up again and the boys all cheered at their entertainer. He took another step before he was fully ready and fell off the branch straight into the mud below.

"Sully!" Michaela cried as she quickly made her way to him worried that he had hurt himself. It wasn't until she reached him surrounded by the boys she noticed that he was laughing in the mud.

Mud covered him from head to foot. It was all down his back, on his face and all down his arms. Michaela couldn't help but laugh at the mess he had got himself into. She reached out her hand to help him up; they walked away from the muddy ground.

"Mister that was so funny" one of the boys said as he clutched his side.

"Yeah, Are you going to try again mister?" another said.

Sully took a look at himself cover in mud and then up at Michaela who was still laughing. "Ah, no I don't think so boys. I think I learnt my lesson" He chuckled.

The boys ran off again to keep trying to cross the branch. Michaela finally controlled her laughter. "Did you hurt anything?"

"No I'm ok, just a bit muddy" he laughed flicking some mud from his trousers.

"Well you did insist on showing me that you could do it"

"If I remember you dared me" He loved this playful side of Michaela.

"Well…if you would have not boasted I wouldn't have challenged you" she grinned.

Sully shook his head in amusement before taking another look at his sorry state. "Perhaps we'd better go back so I can get cleaned up"

"I think that would be a good idea" she burst into another fit of giggles.

**The Hotel**

Michaela walked with Sully to his hotel room. He had put his jacked on over his soiled shirt so that they wouldn't get too many stares as they entered the hotel. Sully fished through his pockets but could find the thing he really needed. He paused in the hallway and Michaela stopped to face him it suddenly dawned on her.

"Don't tell me you dropped your key?"

Sully looked up at her a little sheepishly "Yep…" he then chuckled and grabbed her hand pulling her back down the hallway.

"Sully! Where are we going?" she was surprised by his sudden actions.

"Let's go find my key. I'm sure it's in the mud by that tree, besides it's your turn to get muddy now" he grinned. Michaela laughed and he looked back at her then stopped suddenly catching her in his arms they laughed together.

"Come on you can use my room to get cleaned up. Then we can go to reception and ask for the spare key to your room."

"Thanks" he watched her control her laughter.

"Oh I'm only helping because I don't want to get covered in mud" she joked with a twinkle in her eye. She grabbed his hand and led him to her hotel room.

**Michaela's Room**

Michaela exited her small bathroom with her hair loose. She was feeling more comfortable now that she was in the cozy hotel room. As she walked across the room she frozen in place, Sully was sat on the floor by the glowing hearth without his shirt on. He turned to face her; the blush crept to Michaela's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I had to take my shirt off it was damp it needed to dry out" he explained.

"Oh…Uh …that's fine" she stumbled over her words trying to cover her reaction to his finely toned chest.

Sully smiled and gestured for her to sit on the floor with him by the fire. She sat in front of him looking into the flames dancing around.

"I would never hear the end of it if my mother could see me sat here with you like this" Michaela mused.

Sully reached for her hand. "We aren't doing anything wrong. Your mother isn't in New York anyway none of them are but us" he paused watching her gazing into the flames. "If you feel uncomfortable I will put my shirt back on."

Michaela grasped his hand a little firmer then turned to face him. "No Sully it needs to dry properly, I don't want you getting sick!"

He smiled at her concern, he moved closer to her raising her hand to kiss her palm. "I like your hair loose like this" he reached up and caressed the ends of her auburn hair.

Leaning in he kissed her and lifted his hand to her neck to gently caress the area. Michaela's pulse quickened. Pulling back by only a millimeter Sully closed his eyes taking her in, her smell, the feel of her so close and the warmth of her skin.

Teasingly Michaela touched her lips to the corners of his mouth and then his chin. Their lips came together again and they slowly reclined back against the floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck Michaela pulled his body closer to hers and she softly caressed the hair at the base of his neck. Their mouths moved in time with each other as if they were always meant to be together.

Sully's hand moved down her side and rested on her waist. Slowly they pulled apart only to kiss again tenderly as their breathing returned to normal and their heart rates clamed.

"You're so beautiful, I love you" he whispered as their eyes locked.

Michaela smiled and tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear. "I love you too" Sully leaned in to kiss her again.

"I noticed there is a ball tomorrow night in the hotel would you like to go?" he asked.

Michaela broke into a broad smile "Yes…yes I'd love to go with you."

"Good" he grinned and then rolled onto the floor next to her pulling her into his arms. Michaela was hesitant at first but then wrapped her arms around his waist feeling for the first time that she was safe and protected but yet free to do anything her heart desired.

**Chapter 10 coming soon**

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rescuing You**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 10**

Michaela's Hotel room

Michaela lay in bed. A single candle lit the room casting a warm glow over the bedroom. The night had been wonderful. They had danced all night in the elegant ballroom of the hotel; there were many couples there and a grand orchestra. Now laying there reflecting on her time in New York Michaela felt reluctant to go home. She had left Boston with no word from Sully or confirmation on how he felt about her. Now they were in love and admitted those feelings to each other, nothing could take this time away from her. She was sure of it.

She lifted up slightly to blow out her candle. She needed to get some sleep as they were heading back to Boston in the morning. A wave of nervousness came over her. She was now facing the unknown, how was everyone going to react to her and Sully? And the thing she worried about most was how was David going to react when she told him that she couldn't marry him?!

The Train 

Sully reclined on the seat opposite Michaela in their compartment. He had taken off his jacket and was reading a book. Michaela had been observing him over the edge of her medical journal for the past ten minutes. She enjoyed watching him; his brow would crease when he was really engrossed in a particular part of his book.

"I know you're watching me," Sully said not looking at her.

Michaela held her breath for a second. A blush settled on her cheeks. "I...I...merely...looked up," She fumbled over her words.

Sully chuckled and sat up straight. He put down his book and crossed the compartment and sat next to her. "You have been watching me for a while," he teased.

Michaela put down her book giving up her charade of actually reading the thing. "Ok I admit that I have been watching you,"

"I like watching you too you know," he lifted her hand caressing the back with his thumb.

Michaela blushed deeper and dipped her head slightly. Sully lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I love to watch you, the way you smile, the blush on your cheek, the little line you get on your brow when your concentrating or mad,"

"When have I got mad?" She interrupted.

"Not yet but I have a feeling that you can be fiery," he grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at him with a slight smile on her face. Sully then moved in slowly and kissed her. Michaela melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. Sully's hand went to her side holding her to him. Slowly they reclined back on the padded seat. Their kiss became more heated, knowing they had to stop Sully pulled back reluctantly.

Their eyes met, their lips slightly swollen from the kiss. Sully brushed his hand across her cheek. "I love you," He whispered.

Michaela knew she would never tire of those words. Upturning the corner of her mouth she planted another light kiss on his lips. "I love you too,"

Sully sat up pulling Michaela up with him. She readjusted her hair and clothing. "We will be home soon," She commented sounding less enthusiastic.

Sully picked up on this and held her hand. "Are ya worried?"

"A little I suppose," She bit her bottom lip.

"It's ok, I'll be with ya. You won't have to be alone,"

"Thank you, but I think I need to do this alone. I believe if you were there when I tell David I can't marry him he might react badly. Also it's not fair to him," She knew this was the right thing to do.

Sully nodded respecting her decision but it made him uneasy.

"Thank you," She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ya don't need to thank me Michaela," He shrugged.

"Oh but I do for so many things. You opened my eyes Sully. I knew I had feelings for you but I just didn't realise how strong those feelings were until you came to see me in New York,"

"I'd go anywhere to prove my love to you Michaela," He kissed her softly the settled back against the seat. He extended his arm to her to join him. Michaela willingly accepted and rested back against him in complete contentment.

(Sorry I've been away so long. But I hope to update more regularly now and get this story finished. There's going to be some ups and downs on the way though!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescuing You**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 11**

Boston

After getting off the train in Boston, Sully escorted Michaela home. She didn't want her mother seeing her and Sully together just yet so Sully went home after making sure she got home safe. If her mother found out that Sully was with her in New York unchaperoned and that she was about to say no to David request of marriage, she would never hear the end of it.

Michaela thumbed through the mail left on the side table in the hallway. There were a couple of letters from her friend Miriam, a few letters from charities and one from David. She recognised the handwriting straight away; it stuck out like a sore thumb to her. She stared at it for a moment wondering what the contents said. She rolled her eyes, the only way to find out was to open it and find out!

Taking her letters to the office she sat in her father's leather chair. She opened David's letter and read.

_Dearest Michaela_

_I miss you when you are gone. But soon we will be together again and after you come back perhaps we can celebrate our engagement. Don't worry I haven't told your parents yet but I hope to ask your father for your hand once you return from you trip. _

_I look forward to us spending our lives together. Michaela you make me so happy, I can't wait to be your husband. _

_You're future husband,_

_David x_

Michaela put the letter on the desk in front of her. Anger bubbled up within her. How could he just assume that she would say yes! She was beginning to feel that he was applying the pressure. She never realised before how manipulative David could be; now thinking about it there had been many times when he didn't respect her decision or opinion. Like only a couple of weeks ago when they went out to dinner, David completely spoke over her when they were ordering. He chose her food, her drink and where they went. In fact he did it all the time and when she tried to tell him what she wanted he would pat her hand and say that she should try new things.

This infuriated her but at the same point she wondered if being married was like this. She knew her sister's marriages weren't exactly happy ones, all except Rebecca's. But more she thought about it the more unanswered questions came up. All she knew was that she didn't want a marriage like her sisters. She rested her elbows on the table in front of her; she lowered her head to rest on her arms.

She was trying to sort through her thoughts when her father walked in. "Ahh, Michaela your back,"

Michaela looked up and couldn't help but smile at her father. "Hello father," She stood and went to him and kissed his cheek.

"How was the conference? Anything new I should know about?" he sat in the chair that Michaela just vacated.

"The conference went well," She opted out of telling him that Sully had joined her. "There was a new theory about cleanliness of clinics and hospitals. I made notes I'll show them to you later," she looked out of the window. Elizabeth was in the garden inspecting her flower beds with what looked like a new gardener.

"I'll look forward to it," Josef noticed the discarded letter on his desk. The first thing he noticed was that it was from David. He didn't want to pry into Michaela's business so he picked it up and folded it in half and handed it to her along with the other unopened letters.

"Michaela are these yours?"

"Oh yes thank you," she accepted the letters and held them close to her chest.

"What are your plans for the afternoon?" he asked.

"Well I was going to unpack and perhaps try and see David,"

"I'm sure he would enjoy that. He has been round here almost every day while you were gone. I have a feeling he might be asking me a certain question any day," he watched her keenly looking for any sign of upset.

Michaela turned to him. She wanted to tell him what she was about to do but was apprehensive about what her father would say. He always stood up for her rights and mainly sided with her on arguments she had with her mother. But there was this feeling she kept having that he might not side with her on this matter. So she smiled at him and said "Well I must go see him then,"

Josef sighed he knew his daughter was hiding something from him. He could always even from an early age he could tell when she hid things from him.

"Take Care Michaela," he eyed her intently putting more meaning on his words.

Michaela came to his side and kissed his head. "I will father,"

Later that evening

Michaela couldn't seem to get hold of David for most of the afternoon. He was doing surgery when she went to the hospital; she left a message with one of the nurses for him to visit this evening at her home. Before going home she went to check up on some of her patients to see how they were getting on in her absence.

Now at home and unpacked from her trip she sat in the parlour reading a book but mostly looking into the flames of the fire. She was wondering what Sully was doing right now. They had agreed that they were to spend tonight away from each other but she couldn't help but want him here with her. It felt cruel not having him here when she had been so used to his company and had been able to seek him out at any time she wanted when they were in New York. But Boston was another story. She felt trapped and confided by social rules and societies views of unmarried women.

There were just so many unanswered questions, what was she going to say to her parents when she finally told them that she wasn't going to marry David. She knew what her mother's reaction would be but her father's reaction would keep her guessing.

She needed some comforting words and reassurance and she knew of only one person who would be able to provide this.

Sully's Apartment

Sully heard a knock on his front door. He wasn't expecting anyone and this neighbourhood wasn't exactly the friendliest. Since returning from New York he had been getting this uneasy feeling. He cautiously went to the door and opened it slowly, just a crack so that he could get a view of the person on the other side without them barging their way unwelcomed.

He was surprised however to see Michaela on the other side of the door. At first he was relieved to see it was her and not some rouge but on the other hand he was upset that she had come all this way on her own.

"Michaela, what are you doing here? Do you realise how dangerous it is around here in the day let alone the night!!" he stepped back and let her in quickly closing the door behind them.

She knew she was taking a chance coming here alone but she needed to see him. "I needed to see you. I have so many questions and I just can't seem to grasp the answers to any of them. And there is no one in which I can talk to, accept you,"

Seeing her confused expression he softened. Quickly he went to her and wrapped her in his arms. Michaela rested her heavy head on his shoulder breathing in his scent of musk and the outdoors that he always seemed to carry around with him.

He kissed the top of her head and drew back. "Come here," he said moving to a small beaten up sofa that was near the fire that lightened the dark interior.

"Ok start," he said.

Wrinkling her brow Michaela didn't know what he was referring to. "I don't understand?"

"Tell me your unanswered questions," he encouraged.

"Well...I don't know how David is going to react. I don't know how to begin," she sighed. "Also I don't know how my father is going to react to the news,"

"Michaela your father loves you; He'll accept your choice. Has he given you a reason why he wouldn't respect your decision?"

"No he hasn't but I just don't want him to be disappointed in me. I know he likes David and they work together that will make things difficult for him," She worried.

"You're father would never be disappointed in you. Neither could I," he caressed her arm.

She smiled for the first time since entering his apartment.

"You need to follow your heart..." Sully couldn't believe that he was going to say this but he believed that if you loved someone you needed to let them be free to make their own choices. "If your heart is telling you that you want to be with David then that is what you must do. I'll respect your decision,"

Michaela was stunned that's not what she wanted at all. She quickly put her arms around him kissing him soundly on the lips. She instantly deepened the kiss melding her mouth with his.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you Sully. We are still learning about each other but I have never been more certain of my love for you. I could never marry David knowing that I could have your love!" She said passionately.

Lying on the sofa Sully wrapped his arms round her waist as they settled into a comfortable embrace. "I don't want you to marry David. If I had to watch you marry him I don't know what I'd do," The thought of her marrying anyone else made him feel sick. In that moment he knew what he needed to do.

He moved to get up; he'd never been surer about anything his life as much as he was this. He pulled Michaela up into standing position. "Sully what are you doing?"

Holding both her hands in his he looked at her intently. "Michaela Quinn I love you with all my heart, I can't think of my life without you and I will love you every day of my life. Will you marry me?"

Michaela's heart hammered against her chest. Her smile lit up the room casting away any shadows of doubt and insecurity. "Yes...yes!" she clutched the sides of his face and kissed him with all she had.

Sully was amazed that this beautiful elegant woman had agreed to be his wife. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist drawing her close so that nothing separated them.

Michaela pulled back with tears in her eyes "I love you so much...I'm so glad that I came to see you tonight," She smiled through her tears.

Sully chuckled "I'm glad you came here too," his kissed her.

"What are we going to do now?" Michaela asked being ever practical.

Sully grinned "I thought we could stay like this for a while,"

"This is nice but I meant about the future...your going back to Colorado soon. How will this work out?"

"Come to Colorado with me. The west is always in need of good doctors like you," he said simply.

Suddenly overwhelmed again Michaela moved away from Sully and sat on the sofa. An explosion of new thoughts went off inside her head. Sully quickly knelt in front of her holding her hand. He was worried that he said something wrong.

"What about my practice with my father? What about my patients?" her mind was going a mile a minute.

"You'll have new patients and you'll make a real difference out there...there are people dying just cos they don't have a doctor to take care of their basic needs!"

Michaela listened intently hoping he would erase the nervousness she felt. However he was right she had heard of how people on the frontier were dying needlessly and ever since she met Sully she had been contemplating the idea of moving out west. But ideas about moving out west and actually moving out west were two completely different things.

"You'll love it there Michaela, the land is like nothing you've ever seen before," he caressed her hand egger to convince her this was the right thing for them.

"Where would we live?" She asked.

"I know a place you could live. A friend of mine owns a boarding house; she lives there with her three kids. She's a good friend and I know she'd take good care of you. And in the mean time I can build us a house for when we marry. I know have my share of the money from the mine and this money will keep us secure," This is all he'd thought about for days. Even in his sleep he kept seeing pictures of a house outside of town where they would live.

Michaela smiled thinking of them being married and living in a home that Sully built. He seemed to be answering all her questions but she still felt nervous she didn't know what to expect.

Looking at her nervous expression he felt helpless to ease her worry. "If you really can't leave Boston or you father. Then I'll move here," He hated Boston and the way the city suffocated him but he'd live here if it meant that they could be together.

Her heart swelled with love once more that he would sacrifice his dreams. "Thank you for offering to live here but I know your heart doesn't lie here it lies in Colorado. You said to me recently that you would go anywhere to prove your love to me, and then I should be expected to do the same. I'll come to Colorado with you. I'd love to see the land you love so much,"

Thrilled with her response he kissed her and lifted her off her feet and spinning her round. "Michaela you make me so happy," he kissed her. "And my heart doesn't lie in Colorado it lies with you...always," happily they kissed once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 12**

**Later that night**

After escorting Michaela back home Sully lay warmly in his bed. His fingers laced behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling with a broad grin on his face. Michaela had agreed to be his wife! He hadn't intended to ask her to marry him at the time. Though the thought had crossed his mind once or twice in the past couple of days however it was such a surprise to him as much as it was to her, but she said yes none the less.

They had so much to plan, since she agreed to come to Colorado with him to start their new life together. However before their new life could start Michaela wanted to speak to David, to explain to him why she couldn't marry him.

Sully had a sense of foreboding when he thought about Michaela going on her own to speak with David. Something just didn't sit right. Pushing thoughts of David out of his mind Sully thought about the home he would build for Michaela. With these happy thoughts filling his head he soon fell asleep.

**Boston Memorial Hospital (late afternoon)**

Michaela had been sat at her partners in her office at the hospital. She had been sat here for sometime contemplating what she would say to David. She finally got a response to her note she had left him. He was going to call on her when he finished his rounds at 4pm.

Glancing at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time she sighed; it was 3:45pm. Her stomach was doing somersaults and her heart pounded in her ears. The only thing that was getting her through this was that she was going to be seeing Sully later at her house for dinner. Josef had requested that Michaela invite him to dinner.

She sat up straighter in her seat when she heard a soft knock at the door and then it opened to reveal David.

"Oh Michaela it's so good to see you," He grinned walking towards her.

Michaela stood up and rested her hands on the desk in front of her. "Hello David. I need to speak to you...,"

He interrupted her "Before you go on Michaela I would like to give you something," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it before her he revealed a diamond engagement ring with rubies and emeralds surrounding the central diamond. It was not her taste at all; it was so garish and elaborate. Somehow looking at this ring she realised she was making the right decision. David could never make her happy, he didn't even know her.

"David I need to speak to you about your proposal." She began again feeling a renewed confidence. "I'm sorry David but I cannot marry you,"

David looked at her confused but unmoving. "I don't understand Michaela I thought we loved each other?"

"David I know this cannot be easy for you but I need to be true to my feelings and I don't love you like that...I respect you and admire you but I don't love you," She hoped she wasn't hurting him too much.

"Respect me!" David fumed. "What about you telling me you don't love me and cannot marry me be respecting me?" He snapped the box closed on the ring.

"David I...," He cut her off again. "It's him isn't it...He doesn't love you Michaela he's just after your money. He will never give you all I can give you, you do realise that don't you?" He rounded the desk towards her.

Michaela moved away not liking the coldness in his eyes. She had never seen him like this. This wasn't the David she knew. He went to grab her arm just as Josef walked into the room.

"What is going on here?" Josef demanded of David as he saw the fear in Michaela's features.

"Your daughter has turned down my marriage proposal. She has no idea what she's doing Josef. I asked you this morning for your permission to marry her and you said yes!" David still hadn't let go of Michaela's arm. If he let go that would mean that he would lose her.

"First I suggest you let go of my daughters arm. Secondly my daughter knows her own mind and I respect her choices in life and if she doesn't want to marry you David then you need to respect that and act like a gentleman. And finally I did not say yes to you marring Michaela. I merely said that if it was Michaela's wish to marry you I would consent. She has chosen a different path," Josef held the door open.

David's arm dropped from Michaela's arm he wasn't going to win this now, not here.

"I think you had better leave," Michaela said evenly.

With that David took one last look at Michaela and left. Michaela let out the breath she had been holding and quickly made her way to her father and threw her arms around him.

"Thank-you for coming when you did. I've never seen him like that."

Josef hugged his youngest daughter. "I felt that I was needed," He kissed her temple. "Now you and I are going to have a little chat about Sully,"

Michaela pulled back to look at her father in surprise. Her stomach flipped again. Was her father going to warn her away from Sully too?

Josef smiled warmly at her. "Do you love him?"

Michaela blushed "With my whole heart father," she admitted.

"Then you and I need to talk," He guided her to the small sofa.

(Thank you for reading. I believe it is about time I finished this story)


	13. Chapter 13

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 13**

**Beacon Hill**

Sully walked in the direction of Beacon Hill, towards Michaela's home. He received a note late this afternoon inviting him to dinner. The street was quite and the air crisp all in all a prefect night for a walk. Although he kept getting the sense he was being followed but every time he turned around there was no one there.

He keenly listened to any noise to alert him to danger. Even though this was supposed to be the wealthier end of the city the opportunity to be mugged was evident.

As Sully approached a turn in the road he saw a movement in the shadow. Before he knew it he was knocked to the ground by two men. Both men began beating him. Sully tried to fight them off but these men were professionals. They knew where to hit and hit hard. They kicked his ribs and stomach while he was knocked to the ground.

One of the men leaned down and riffled through Sully's jacket pocket. "What you doing?" The other thug asked of his partner.

"I'm taking a little tip," He snarled.

"But we was only supposed to rough him up and then give 'im a warning," the other man said.

"Well get on and give him his warning then stead of whining to me about it. You'd be happy later when I get you a beer,"

Shaking his head at his partner he lifted Sully off the ground. "Our employer asked we give you a little message...go back to Colorado and stay away from Dr Quinn," Then the thug threw Sully back to the cold ground.

"Come on let's get to the pub," the two men soon departed.

Sully rolled onto his side and coughed. He felt warm blood trickle down his lip. His body ached, he lay there trying to control the pain.

**The Quinn Residence**

Michaela paced in the foyer of her home. Where could he be? It was 8pm. The note she sent to him said 7pm sharp.

"Michaela where is your guest? My salmon mousse is slipping," Elizabeth frowned as she stood in the doorway of the dining room.

"I'm sorry mother he must have been detained...," Michaela glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway worrying about Sully.

"So this guest, it's a he is it?" Elizabeth wasn't told who would be joining them only that they would have a guest and Elizabeth didn't appreciate not being told. She knew Josef knew and it was making her more frustrated.

"Yes it is a he mother," Michaela sighed. "Maybe we should start dinner?"

Just as Elizabeth was about to agree there was a knock at the door. Harrison opened the door to reveal Sully slumped over the shoulder of a police officer.

"Sully!" Michaela ran to him touching his face. He seemed not to respond.

Josef heard the commotion and left the warmth of the study. "Michaela? What's going on?"

"I found him on the street. He's been beaten badly...the only words I got out of him were 'Dr Quinn'" the policeman said.

"Bring him in. Take him into my office," Josef led the way. Michaela and Elizabeth followed closely behind.

With Sully situated on the makeshift examining table. "Oh Sully..." Michaela stroked Sully's cheek.

"Mmm...Michaela," Sully tried to speak.

"Ssh it's ok. You're safe. I'm going to take care of you," She brushed back a lock of hair from his forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 14**

After Sully was comfortably resting in Josef's office. Michaela sat next to his side gazing at his sleeping face. Reaching up Michaela stroked his cheek; her hand travelled lightly down his neck and came to rest on his chest above where his heart lay beneath. She lifted up to kiss his forehead.

"Oh Sully...Who would do such a thing?"

Elizabeth was watching the scene unnoticed in the doorway. She watched how tenderly Michaela looked after Sully. Maybe just maybe her daughter was truly in love with this man? Would he make her happy? Would he be able to provide for her?

Josef approached Elizabeth and placed his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth turned to face him, she opened her mouth to speak but Josef gestured for them to move away from the doorway.

"She loves him doesn't she?" Elizabeth asked in hushed tones.

Josef took her hands. "Yes she does," he simply answered.

"Does he feel the same? Will he respect her?"

"Don't you see how much he loves her by the way he looks at her? When you watch them together it's like seeing two souls meeting and becoming one. Sully would go to the ends of the earth to make Michaela happy and you see it don't you?"

Elizabeth looked down at their entwined fingers. She nodded and looked up to meet Josef's eyes. "Yes I have seen it since the first time I saw them together. Why do you think I was so opposed to her spending so much time with him?" Elizabeth looked down at their hands again. "I don't want to lose her..."

Josef had to strain to hear her. He kissed her temple "We won't lose her we'll be gaining a son,"

Elizabeth's head shot up to meet his eyes once more. "A son?!"

"He has asked Michaela to marry him and she has said yes!" He smiled warmly.

"Marriage? But they have known each other for such a short time..."

"Love doesn't depend on time Elizabeth we know that. I loved you from the moment I met you," He grinned.

A small smile crept to Elizabeth's lips. "Oh Josef..." She sighed.

"She's not a child anymore," He reminded.

"I know that...I just wish she'd stay here in Boston as a family,"

"We are still family no matter where we are and she now has the chance to be happy and start a family of her own," He kissed the back of Elizabeth's hand. "Am I winning you over to my way of thinking?" He grinned.

"Hmm... possibly," She consented.

"Good, Now go up to bed I'll be there soon. I just need to check on Mike and Sully,"

Elizabeth sighed never liking the nickname Josef had all ways used for Michaela. She kissed his cheek and left Josef alone in the foyer.

**Josef's Office**

Josef knocked on the door frame and entered the room. Michaela looked up from her nursing of Sully.

"How is he?" Josef came to the edge of the bed. He began to check Sully's vital signs.

"He's still sleeping but I'm not surprised considering the morphine we had to give him. I have wrapped this ribs and sutured the cut above his brow. The rest of his injuries are mainly cuts and bruises," She detailed.

Proudly Josef placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well I can see he is in good hands I shall retire for the evening..." Josef leaned down to kiss the top of Michaela's head. "I have spoken to your mother about our little discussion we had earlier today. She knows that you and Sully intend to marry,"

Michaela quickly looked up at her father fear in her eyes. "And?"

"She understands, however I believe a mother daughter discussion might be in order?" He smiled.

"Oh thank you father," Michaela stood and hugged him.

"Good night Mike, make sure you get some rest tonight too,"

"I will," She smiled then turned back to Sully's side.

**Josef's office (early hours of the morning)**

Sully was in darkness. His body ached. He assessed his injuries he wiggled his toes. Good to know they still worked he thought to himself. He moved each of his legs. They felt stiff and his thigh muscles protested. Next he moved his chest. He groaned when a sharp pain shot across his torso.

He lifted his left arm to touch his right side. He felt bandages. He continued with his assessment. He moved his neck and pain shot through his head. His face twisted in pain. Brining his hand up he touched his the area around his eye. He could tell it was bruised and he could feel a cut on his eye. It had been sutured.

Next Sully opened his eyes wondering what he would see when he opened them. The room was in semi darkness. He slowly lifted his head and then ne noticed a sight that warmed his heart. Michaela's head was resting on the edge of the bed whilst she was still sitting in the chair next to him.

He reached up and caressed her cheek. She looked beautiful in glowing light of the fire. Then again she always looked beautiful.

Michaela roused at the touch of his hand. "You're awake?" She smiled and lifted up to look him in the eye. "How do you feel? I should check for any internal damage," She moved to place her hands on his chest.

Sully diverted her hands into his. "Let me look at you,"

"I really should check your injuries...," She half protested.

Sully caressed her cheek once more. "I thought for a second I might not see you again!"

"Who did this to you? Did you see who it was?"

He struggled to remember "There were two men, One was shorter than the other. Both were wearing dark jackets. They knew what they were doing...they said they were hired by someone and came to give me a warning,"

"What was the warning?" Her brow creased.

"To stay away from you," He revealed. Who would want him away from Michaela? He instantly thought of someone.

"Who would want you away from me?" She shook her head. Nothing was making sense to her.

"David," He said through gritted teeth.

"David? David would never..." Her words died on her lips. She thought back to yesterday afternoon in her father's office at the hospital. The way he grabbed her arm, she never thought he would ever do anything like that either. "I think you might be right. When I saw him yesterday afternoon he was furious when I told him I couldn't marry him,"

"Did you tell him that we were going to get married?"

"No but he guessed you were the reason. He got quite aggressive but then father came and defused the situation," She held Sully's hand to her cheek then turned to kiss his palm.

Sully's anger boiled. How dare he scare Michaela like that? Then send hired thugs to beat him to scare him away. "I don't want you to be alone with him ever again,"

"I won't, I don't want to be near him. Not after this Sully. I was so frightened when the policeman brought you to our door," Her eyes watered.

"Good thing I've got a good doctor to patch me up," He moved slightly and grunted in pain.

"What are you doing?" Confused of his actions.

"I'm making room for you," He settled back on his pillow.

"Sully...I can't...What if someone came in?" She looked towards the partially opened door.

"Just for a little while. We aren't doing anything wrong Michaela your fully dressed. I just want to hold you,"

Michaela met his soul searching blue eyes. She couldn't resist the look on his face. She stood and walked towards the door and closed it all the way and came back to the bed. "I'll lay next to you once I have checked for further injuries," She compromised.

Sully grinned "Agreed," Once Michaela checked his injuries she situated herself next to Sully on the narrow bed, he enfolded her in his arms.

Sully kissed the top of her head. "This can't be good for your ribs?" Michaela mumbled.

"It's worth it," He sighed.

Quickly lifting up her head she looked at Sully. "We shouldn't be doing this then," She moved to get up. But he pulled her back to his side.

"It's ok Michaela," Seeing the doubt in her features he continued. "Truly...if it hurts too much I'll let you know,"

"Ok," She rested her head on his shoulder.

Sully ran his hand up and down her arm loving the feel of her next to him. He could smell her perfume and he closed his eyes exhaustion claiming him.

Michaela could feel his heart beat beneath her palm. It was good to feel the steady beat. She loved him so much, to know he was hurt because of their love caused her to shiver.

Sully felt her movement. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yes now I know your safe with me. I can't believe this could happen. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet," He held her a little tighter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 15**

**The Quinn Residence**

The next morning Michaela had Sully moved to one of the spare bedrooms in the enormous house so that he could rest in comfort.

Michaela leaned over Sully and fluffed his pillows. "How's that?" she questioned.

"Real good thanks," He smiled at her fussing over him.

"Now I need to go to the hospital for a little while. Will you be ok?" She worried. Not really wanting to leave him just yet but not wanting to admit to him how scared she had been.

"Yes...I'm sure your mother will take good care of me," He chuckled.

Michaela rolled her eyes and moved to the foot of the bed and clasped the bedpost. "I shall see you later then. I won't be late," she smiled.

Sully looked towards the door that was partially closed. "Do I not get a goodbye kiss?" His eyes shone with amusement.

Michaela also looked towards the door judging if her mother or a maid would walk through it at any minute. She made her way to Sully's side. "Just one," She whispered feeling wicked.

She leaned over the bed and sweetly touched her lips to his. Sully's hand crept up to her cheek and held her to him. He deepened the kiss a little. Michaela pulled back and looked at the door again. Sully could tell she wasn't overly comfortable with kissing him here so he let her go.

"See you later," she whispered. And with that she was gone. Sully looked around the room that was pleasantly decorated in tones of blue. The bed seemed to dominate the room with its heavily stained oak. The window was open a crack so that the sounds of the street could be heard breaking the silence of the room.

Sully sighed. What was he going to do with himself? Restlessly he tapped his fingers against the quilt covering his legs. He knew he needed to rest but he was never one to lie in bed all day. He was a fit man who worked on the docks and when in Colorado he worked wood, tended his traps, was a surveyor and helped the Indians when he could. Doing all of that left little time for lying in bed.

His thoughts turned to Michaela. He couldn't wait to show her Colorado Springs. He knew the town desperately needed a doctor but would the town readily accept a woman doctor? They would come around he thought. He would stand by her and support her he knew.

His mind turned to how he would support her. He needed to plan their home. He smiled at that, their home! He wanted to build a home for them. He had the land and now he had his money too. With this thought he scanned the room for anything he could use to sketch on.

A maid came to his door with a tea tray. "Sir, Mrs Quinn asked for me to bring you some tea,"

Sully sat up more and smiled. "Thanks..." realising he didn't know the girls name he asks "What's your name?" he wasn't used to be waited on anyone let alone maids.

"My name is May sir," She curtsied.

"Ya don't have to call me sir. My name is Sully," he watched her as she placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Oh but Mrs Quinn insists on a formal household Sir," She like this gentleman but still didn't want Mrs Quinn to fire her for not following orders.

"What Mrs Quinn doesn't know won't hurt her...and I'm not used to being waited on this is all new to me,"

May was smiling at him warmly. She could see why Dr Quinn was so taken with this man. "Ok Sully,"

"I was wondering if I could get something to sketch on?" He asked.

"Umm...sure I could get you a pad," She finished pouring the tea into a china cup and made her way to the door.

"Thank you May,"

**Later Sully's bedroom**

Sully had been working away on his drawings for most of the day then Elizabeth paid him a visit. She had been putting it off most of the day. She knocked on the doorframe.

Sully looked up as Elizabeth stood in the doorway. "Come in," He said and put down his drawings on the quilt beside him.

Elizabeth pulled over a chair and sat next to Sully's bed. "How are you feeling Mr Sully?" She stiffly sat in the chair.

"I'm feeling ok thanks Mrs Quinn...I want to say thanks for your hospitality,"

Elizabeth couldn't help but be impressed but his manners. "Well you welcome Mr Sully," He inclined her head.

"It's just Sully,"

"Excuse me?" Her brow wrinkled.

"My name...just call me Sully," he smiled.

Elizabeth watched him scrutinising him. He seemed sincere and had kind eyes. "Ok," She sighed. "Sully...Josef has informed me that you intend to marry my daughter?"

Sully's stomach tensed expecting Elizabeth to immediately object to the marriage. He also wondered how Josef knew that he intended to marry Michaela. He assumed that Michaela had already told him. He had wanted to ask Josef for Michaela's hand however he had already asked Michaela to marry him and she had already said yes.

"I have asked her to marry me and she has said yes,"

"I see...And where do you intend to live?" Elizabeth began her interrogation.

"Well I've asked Michaela to come to Colorado Springs with me. The town doesn't have a doctor and is in desperate need of one. People are dying of simple diseases; your daughter would do so much good out west,"

At first Elizabeth was horrified but listened to Sully's plight that the town needed a doctor and she softened slightly but not ready to let go of it yet.

"Colorado is a very long way from Boston," She stated.

"I understand," They both sat in silence.

"How do you intend to support my daughter?" She began her questioning again.

"I have savings and intend to build us a home. I survey the land and work with my hands mainly but I have never been without what I need," He asserted not sure if he liked being questioned like this but reminded himself that Elizabeth was concerned for her daughter and wanted to know she would be looked after. And that's what Sully intended to do for the rest of his days.

"Here...this is something I've been working on," He handed Elizabeth the drawing tablet.

Elizabeth studied the drawing. It was truly amazing. She raised her brow. "Can you build this?"

"Yeah sure, I reckon I could have it built by summer," He scratched his chin.

"You are truly talented Sully. I commend you," She admired the drawing once more. She sighed and handed it back to Sully. "I shall cut to the chase Sully, I am not happy that you will take my youngest daughter away to live in some uncivilised part of the country," Seeing that Sully was about to protest she held up her hand. "However, her father has been working tirelessly most of the night to convince me to let Michaela go. So I will support you both in your wish to marry,"

"Thank you," He said but didn't really know why he was saying thank you.

"When do you leave?" She sighed dejectedly.

"I haven't discussed timing with Michaela but I do need to go back soon. I've already stayed in Boston longer than I need to. I have a friend waiting on funds that I have secured," He really did need to speak to Michaela about the prospect of him leaving soon. But also he didn't want to leave her knowing that David was still out there and had not been brought to justice. This thought made him nervous, she was at the hospital where David worked. He knew Josef was there and wouldn't let anything happen. Still a sense of nervousness settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Sully are you ok? You look very pale?" Elizabeth worried and moved from the chair.

"I'm fine...just a little tired I suppose," he excused.

"Ok I shall leave you know. I enjoyed our talk Sully," She nodded her head and left.

He wouldn't have said he enjoyed their talk but it was nice to clear the air with Elizabeth. He glanced at the clock on the wall, not long now and she'll be home.

**Later that evening**

Michaela placed her medical bag next to her in the carriage. Her last patient had more complications that originally thought therefore she was now running behind. She knew she was already late for dinner. Her father had gone home ahead of her so now she was making her way home alone.

The carriage rolled towards Beacon Hill. Michaela rubbed her hands together it was a cold night. Michaela glanced out the window watching the passing landscape. The thought that David was responsible for Sully's injuries played on her mind all day. David was not at the hospital today which was odd and she also had the sense that someone was watching her. But every time she turned around there was no one there.

She rested against the cushions and willed the carriage to hurry home. She couldn't wait to see Sully.

**The Quinn Residence**

When Michaela entered the foyer of her home and set down her medical bag on the stand next to her fathers' bag.

The house was mostly dark. Dinner was finished long ago. She made her way to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat before she went to see Sully. She didn't know where everyone was.

As she approached the kitchen Michaela's favourite maid was there. Martha smiled warmly when she saw Michaela. "Oh Miss Michaela your mother told me to say to you that she was having dinner with your father at the Franklin's home tonight,"

"That explains why the house is so quiet," she grinned. "Is there anything to eat? I am starving,"

"I have prepared you a plate of cold meat and potatoes," She handed the china plate to Michaela.

"Thank you. Has Mr Sully eaten?"

"Yes he has. That man has a healthy appetite," Martha chuckled.

Michaela blushed slightly but didn't know why. "I shall eat this then go visit him,"

On the way to the warm sitting room. She placed her plate on the end table and ate a small piece of meat. She turned when she heard the front door open.

Harrison had admitted David! He stood in the doorway of the sitting room. Michaela felt a flash of rage. "How dare you show your face here?" She stood anger making her hands shake.

"Michaela...," He began.

"No! You could have killed him," She stepped toward him.

"I honestly don't know what you are on about," He looked away obviously hiding something.

"Don't lie to me David. You hired men to kill him!" She threw her hands in the air. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Now Michaela they wouldn't have killed him..." David stopped but he realised it was too late. He had admitted what he had done.

"So it is true?" She took a step back in shock. He advanced on her.

"Don't you see Michaela he is no good for you? He would make your life miserable," He tried to reach for her.

"No David you would have made my life miserable," she moved out of the way of his grasp.

"What are you doing here?!" Sully's voice came from the doorway. Michaela looked in his direction. His face was set like stone. Fire shone the depths of his normally placid eyes.

"Why are you here?" David asked.

"He was beaten by your hired thugs and left on the street," Michaela said in disgust.

Sully advanced on David. His ribs hurt like hell but there was no way that David was going to get to him. He stood at his full height in front of David. David saw the fire in Sully's eyes, he took a step back.

"You stay away from me and Michaela," He spat out angrily.

"Or what?" David said a little nervously.

"I don't like making threats but I promise you'll regret you ever saw me,"

"I already do...," David muttered before Sully grabbed David's lapel.

Michaela made to move and break them up but got pushed back in the scuffle. Michaela heard the door open again and in walked her parents. Relief washed over her as her father rushed into the room and broke the two men apart.

Sully's breathing was laboured. The pain in his ribs was agony. Michaela rushed to his side and supported him. She eased him into the nearest chair.

"What is going on here?" Elizabeth said as she removed her gloves.

Josef still had hold of David when Michaela spoke. "David has admitted that he hired men to beat up Sully and leave him in the street!"

"Is that true?" Josef glared at David.

"Josef how can you let her marry him?" David squirmed.

"How can you be so un gentlemanly? I thought better of you David. You come from a respectable family. I would hate for your parents to know what you have been up to. It would break your mother's heart and ruin their reputation in Boston society. And on eve of your father's impressive financial news. Think of the scandal?" Elizabeth stepped closer to David speaking calmly but her words were hitting their target like arrows.

David's heart pounded and a film of sweat appeared on his forehead. "I...I don't want that,"

"I bet you don't," Josef said releasing him. "I suggest that you leave here David and leave my family alone. If I hear of any misconduct on your part we will not keep this quiet. Do you understand?"

David nodded knowing he had lost.

"Good now get out of here,"

With David gone Josef returned to the room. "Well I am ready for bed after all of that excitement," he linked arms with Elizabeth and escorted her up the stairs.

Michaela looked down at Sully tears in her eyes. "Are you ok? That wasn't the best thing to do for your ribs,"

Sully guided her to sit in his lap. She tensed slightly still getting accustomed to this level of intimacy. He rubbed her back and felt the tension ease. "I'm ok," He whispered "How are you?"

"My nerves are on edge," resting her head on his shoulder.

"He won't bother us again Michaela I'll protect you," He kissed her temple.

"Let's get you to bed, you still need to rest," She got up and helped him up and they made their way upstairs.

Once she had Sully situated back in bed she sat on the edge. Reaching up she removed the lock of hair that covered his brow. "I was so scared when I saw David in the hall. Then you were there..." she looked down. "But your safe now...We are safe now," she smiled.

He stroked her arm softly. "That we are," he looked into those mismatched eyes. They looked into his soul reading every thought before it was communicated. They had a connection that neither could describe.

Looking in to his blue orbs. She could see the love he held for her like he was looking into her soul. She then leaned down and rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat against her cheek. "I love you so much," She whispered.

His hand came up to caress the back of her head. "I love ya too,"

After sometime sat like this Sully broke the silence. "Your Mother visited me today. She was questioning my intentions," He grinned.

Michaela looked up at him. "Oh?"

"She gave her blessing that we could marry but she wanted to know how I would support you,"

"She knew that you asked me to marry you?" Her brow creased.

"I guessed your father told her," reaching for his drawing tablet he sat up a little. "I want to show you this," He handed her the tablet.

She gazed down at the drawing. It was beautiful she was amazed by the love that was detailed in every pencil line. Tears came to her eyes.

"I want to build it for you. For our family," He grinned thinking of their future.

Running her forefinger over the lines on the page love surged through her veins. "It's beautiful Sully. Thank you," She kissed him tenderly. Their kissed turned passionate, their lips melded as one. Michaela's breathing became laboured and her heart pounded in her chest. His hand held her near inching its way up her back pulling her closer.

Michaela pulled back and Sully planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

"When will that house be built?" She asked with a soft laugh.

"I was thinking by summer if I start on it as soon as I get back to Colorado,"

"When did you want to get back to Colorado?" her body tensed at the thought of him leaving.

"I was thinking as soon as I'm well enough. Daniel has been waiting for me to return with his money. I've already stayed in Boston a lot longer than I thought," Watching her look away he gently turned her face to him again. "But if I didn't I wouldn't have fallen in love with you," He kissed her softly.

Michaela sighed. "We haven't even set a date for the wedding?"

"I was thinking as soon as I get the house built?" he raised his eyebrow questionably.

Michaela smiled "Sounds wonderful to me. However I'll miss you so much when you leave,"

"Why don't you come with me?" he stroked the back of her hand.

"Sully I have so much to do here. I cannot come with you yet...and what will I do once I get to Colorado?" She flustered. She stood and began to pace wringing her hands together.

"I'd have to set up a practice...and where would I live while you build our home?" so many questions suddenly came to mind.

Sully felt warmth inside him when she said 'our home'.

"And what about my family and my patients at the hospital. I'd need money to set up my practice and that will take time to sort out,"

"Michaela come here," He reached out his hand towards her and she came to sit on the edge of the bed once again. Taking both her hands in his he fist kissed the back of the left then the right. "I'll go back first and start the homestead and then you can follow once you're ready. I can't say I'm happy about you coming all that way on your own but if it makes you feel better I'm all for that,"

Caressing his stubbled cheek she whispered "Thank you, I know it sounds foolish but I need to be prepared,"

"Once you are we can start our life together," he grinned.

"Our life together," repeating his words filled her with hope for the future. A future filled with love and happiness with the man she loved.

**A month later**

Sully had gone back to Colorado Springs and it was agony for Michaela not knowing how he was and not knowing what he was doing. She missed him terribly. Her days were lonely and long. The only thing that spurred her on was that Sully was building their home and that they would be together as soon as she had everything in order.

She now just needed to pack up her life here in Boston. Tomorrow she would pack up the office she shared with her father at the hospital. She didn't really have any more patients there now. She was still a female doctor in a male dominated field. And the hospital only really allowed her to work there because her father was chief of staff.

Sighing, she re read the last telegram from Sully. It said that he was well and that he missed her. She missed him terribly but soon they would be together again.

**Colorado Springs **

Sully made his way to the merchentile. The sun was warm on his back as he looked over his list one more time. Wood, nails and a new hammer were listed. As soon as he made it back to town he first made his way to see Daniel and gave him his half of the money. Daniel also wanted to know why he had been gone so long. After Sully told him about Michaela, Daniel couldn't wipe the silly grin from his face. He also offered to help Sully out digging the foundations for the homestead Sully wanted to build for Michaela. As soon as this was done Daniel left Colorado Springs heading for Virginia to set up his mine, he promised to come back and visit as soon as Michaela came. He wanted to be there for his best friend's wedding.

Now Sully was well on the way with the homestead. The foundations were done and the frame of the house was erected and he was almost done with the roof. Building it filled his days and exhaustedly he slept in his lean to at the edge of the property he had purchased for the homestead. His dreams were always of Michaela. Some were mundane things like her at the hospital helping a patient and other times he would dream of what it would be like after they were married. Those were his best dreams.

Sully mounted the steps of the merchentile distracted by his daydream he didn't see Abigail Bray replenishing the stock of apples in the barrel on the porch. However Abigail did not miss Sully. Whenever he was in town Abigail enjoyed watching him, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She was so pleased when she saw him when he jumped off the stage. She had heard from her father that he was building a homestead south of town, she had already discovered where the homestead was and she often made sure she walked in that direction whenever she had time off from the merchentile just to watch Sully work.

"Hi Sully, How are you today?" She asked eagerly stepping in his path.

"Oh hey Abigail. How are you?" he instinctively took a step back.

"Oh I'm real good thanks. Are you here to pick up more supplies?"

"Yeah I am," He looked around her into the store. He made a move to step around her and she soon followed him.

"Hey Loren has that shipment of lumber come in?" Sully asked making his way to where Loren kept the nails. He picked up a couple of different lengths.

"Yeah it's round the back," The gruff shopkeeper grunted.

Sully placed a box of nails onto the counter. "Good I'll take these and this hammer,"

"I'll put it through the books for you Sully," Abigail grabbed the items and made notes in the ledger that her father kept on the counter.

"You picking up that lumber today cos I can't be having all that wood taking up space round the back," Loren moaned as he stuck his pencil behind his ear.

"Don't worry Loren I parked the wagon at Robert E's, I'll be picking up that lumber today," He shook his head knowing Loren was just being awkward as usual. Maybe now wasn't going to be the best time for him to enquire about the old homestead at the edge of town. He wanted to have somewhere Michaela could live while he finished their homestead.

He counted out his money then placing it on the counter. "This cover it?"

"Perfect," Abigail sent a sunny smile at Sully.

He weakly smiled back wondering why she was being so nice. He made his way round the counter making his way closer to Loren who had gone back to dusting the top shelf. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Loren didn't even look down at Sully. "And why would ya wanna do that?"

"I was wondering about that old homestead ya got just out of town,"

"And what do you want with it?" his interest got the better of him he got down from his stool and faced Sully.

Abigail was straining to hear what Sully was saying to her father.

"Well I was wondering if ya would rent it to me?"

"Why? You're building your own homestead south of town. What do ya wanna rent my old homestead for?"

"I got someone who is coming to town soon and their gonna need somewhere to stay," he hedged not wanting the biggest town gossip to get wind of Michaela. It wasn't any of their business.

Rubbing his chin knowing he wasn't going to get much more out of Sully about his visitor. "Why don't they just stay at the boarding house?"

"Are you gonna rent it to me or not?" Sully was growing impatient with Loren's endless questions.

"Alright alright...just wanted to know something about my tenant," He threw up his hands in surrender. He figured that it was more money coming in. And that place was only going to rot.

"I'm your tenant. How much a month?" Sully asked.

"2 dollars a month," Loren eyed him knowing the property wasn't worth that much.

"Sure whatever but I want to do some repairs," He stated his terms; he just wanted to get out of the merchentile. He didn't like how Abigail was staring at him.

"Do whatever you want to it as long as it's still standing when I get it back," Loren grumbled but felt pleased with himself for renting out the property at a high price.

"It's a deal," Sully shook Loren's hand then placed another 2 dollars on the counter. Loren went to his cash box and rooted around in there.

"Oh Sully that place could be so pretty. And I'm sure you could make it look lovely," Abigail fluttered her eyes at him.

Sully Knew he needed to get out of here fast.

"Ah here it is," Loren handed Sully a key.

"Thanks Loren, I'll pick up that lumber once I bring the wagon round," Sully made his way to the double doors.

"Bye Sully see you soon," Abigail made short work of running around the counter and waving Sully off.

**Boston, Michaela's bedroom**

Michaela lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. The room was in semi darkness, the sun had almost set and twilight was making its way across the city.

This was her last night in Boston and she was feeling nerves get the better of her. Her heart raced every time she thought about leaving on the train in the morning. She was leaving one life and starting another. Another life with Sully she reminded herself.

She took a cleansing breath and sat up. She was dressed for her last evening meal with her family. Everyone was going to be there to see her off tonight and then in the morning her parents would take her to the train station. Elizabeth wasn't happy that Michaela was travelling across country on her own unchaperoned but there wasn't a lot that she could do about it.

Walking to the mirror Michaela smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. She saw the trunk behind her in the reflection. She closed her eyes and imagined Sully's face; she imagined being held in his arms. Warmth came over her and a smile graced her lips. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror once more feeling reassured.

A quiet knock came from the door. "Come in," She replied.

Martha opened the door holding a note in her hand. "This just came for you Miss Michaela. I wanted to bring it to you in case I didn't get the opportunity to see you before you left," she smiled warmly.

"Oh Martha I shall miss you," Michaela threw her arms around the elderly maid.

Martha hugged Michaela tightly. "You say hello to that young man of yours Miss,"

"I will thank you Martha for taking care of me for all these years," she smiled a watery smile. It was not going to be a easy night and defiantly not a tear free one.

Martha took one more look at Michaela and made to leave. She turned around again. "Oh I almost forgot," She handed Michaela the folded note.

"Thank you," Michaela accepted the note then closed the door again after Martha was gone. Opening the note Michaela began to read.

Dearest Michaela {stop}

I miss you so much I cannot wait until you are finally here. {stop}

I have made good progress on the homestead. {stop}

Also I have found somewhere you can live before we marry and you can also practice medicine there too. {stop}

Looking forward to seeing you soon. {Stop}

Love Sully {stop}

Michaela held the note to her chest and smiled. She knew she was doing the right thing. She couldn't wait to be Sully's wife.

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela accepted the hand of the gentleman that helped her off the stagecoach. Curiously she looked up and down the dirt track street. She placed her heeled boot on the ground before her and encountered wet mud, her foot sank. Giving a rueful shake of her head she gestured to the stagecoach driver what trunk was hers.

Two men handed it down and placed it on the porch of the merchentile. Glancing up and down the street again Michaela took in the sights of the town. She had seen so much landscape on her journey here it was nice to see a town and people. She looked for Sully in the crowd and couldn't see him. She knew Sully wouldn't have known the exact day she would be arriving but her heart dropped knowing that he wasn't here to greet her.

She looked across a pretty meadow at the end of the street. There was a small church across the bridge. She opened her medical bag and pulled out a notice she had tore out of a newspaper. It was by chance she came across it, it was an advertisement for a Doctor in Colorado Springs. The contacts name was Reverend Johnson.

"Are ya a real doctor?" a young voice broke her concentration.

She looked up and saw a small blonde haired boy looking up at her. He tilted his head to the side studying her. She smiled back "Yes I am,"

"Your dressed all fancy," he said "And ya talk different,"

Michaela chuckled and looked down at her dress. She supposed she was a little over dressed for everyday town life. She looked at a group of women who were just walking by. Each of them were looking at the new arrival with great interest.

"Well I suppose your right young man. My name is Doctor Michaela Quinn but people call me Mike. I probably sound different to you because I am from Boston," She extended her hand towards the boy.

"Oh, I'm Brian Cooper. Nice to meet ya," He shook her hand. "Could I call ya Doctor Mike?" He asked.

"I suppose that would be fine,"

"Are ya gonna be the new doctor? Everyone has been talking about it," He liked this woman. Normally grownups would ignore him but this lady was happy to talk to him.

"Yes I am, I need to find the reverend though," She squinted in the sun light as she looked back up towards the church.

"Oh he's over by the church," Brian pointed in the direction of the meadow.

"Is my bag safe here?" Michaela asked.

"Yeah sure come on," Brain grabbed Michaela's hand and led the way to the church.

"Reverend!" Brian shouted as they neared the church.

Michaela looked at the town as Brian pulled her through the streets. It was a small rustic town but it had charm. This was to be her new home she thought.

"Hello Brian...," The Reverend waved and put down his wet rag he'd been using to wash the windows with. "Who is your friend?" He looked at the beautiful woman holding Brian's hand.

"Hello Reverend I am Doctor Michaela Quinn," She spoke before Brian and held out her gloved hand towards the reverend.

Timothy looked at Michaela in shock. This beautiful woman was a doctor?! He took her hand cautiously. "I'm the reverend Johnson," He said slowly.

"I hear you are looking for a doctor," She came straight to the point.

"Uh yes..." He ran his hand through his hair.

Michaela cut him off "Well here I am," she smiled.

"Yes but we...we were expecting a male doctor," He felt very uncomfortable.

"But she's a real doctor Reverend," Brian interrupted. "We've never had one of those,"

Timothy looked down at Brian. The boy had a point but he wasn't sure if the town was going to go for a female doctor.

"I have my credentials if you would like to see them. But I can assure you that you'll find I can do the job,"

"I'll need to speak to the congregation," He said.

"We'll I am not going anywhere," She nodded stubbornly. Brian chuckled behind his hand.

"We'll I'll inform the town that there will be a meeting tomorrow," He gave her a small smile.

"I shall see you there Reverend. It was nice to meet you," She shook his hand once more and turned to leave.

Brian looked up at the reverend and smiled. "See ya reverend,"

Timothy watched Michaela storm away and Brian running after her. He then saw her slip and fall in the mud just before the bridge. "Are you ok?" He shouted.

Brian helped Michaela back to her feet. She looked down at her dress feeling embarrassed and brushed some of the mud off. Looking back up towards the reverend she gave him a small wave to let him know she was fine.

"You're all dirty," Brian stated the obvious.

"It would appear so," she looked back down at her dress.

"My ma would let you clean up at the boarding house. She owns it," He said proudly.

"Umm yes thank you, that would be lovely," Brian took her hand once more and led her towards the boarding house.

Brian opened the front door of the boarding house. "Ma we have a visitor," he shouted.

"Brian, You'll wake the dead shouting like that," Charlotte looked up from plucking a chicken at the large wooden table next to the fire. She saw the lady Brain referred to as their guest. She wiped her hand on her apron and approached Michaela.

"This is Dr Mike Ma," Brian said quieter.

"Hi I'm Charlotte Cooper,"

Michaela instantly liked this woman; she had a warm kind face. Michaela extended her hand "Hello I'm Doctor Michaela Quinn," She smiled.

"Nice ta meet ya," Charlotte grinned taking in the doctors' fancy but muddy clothes. "Did you need a room?" She asked.

"I do need a place to clean up if you don't mind. I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. His name is Byron Sully,"

"Sully?" Charlotte questioned surprised. This must be the woman he had told her about. Occasionally Sully would stop by for a meal when invited and Charlotte would mother him.

"You know him?" Michaela was relieved.

"Sure do," Brian interrupted. Michaela smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. With that Colleen came through the back door carry a pitcher of water.

"Dr Mike this here is my daughter Colleen. Colleen this is Dr Mike," Charlotte introduced.

"Nice ta meet you," Colleen smiled shyly. She hadn't seen anyone look this fancy before except from in the books that Mr Bray had.

"It's lovely to meet you all," she genuinely meant it.

"Well now introductions are done let's get you cleaned up," Charlotte guided Michaela to the door on the right and led her upstairs.

**On the Street**

Sully walked towards town his wolf trotting alongside him. He reached down and petted the animal as they walked. Looking up he saw the stagecoach pass him by on its way out of town.

His first thought was of Michaela he quickened his pace. In front of the merchentile there was trunks piled up and crates that were due to be collected by their various owners.

He reached the area and looked up and down the street but couldn't see Michaela in the crowds. Maybe she hadn't made this stage he thought. He looked at the trunks in front of him. He recognised the burgundy one. Moving closer he read the embossed letters. DR Michaela A Quinn MD it read.

Sully's heart pounded in his chest, she was here in town. Whipped his head up once again looking for her but again no sign. Seeing Robert E approach. "Hey Robert E by any chance you see the lady who owns this trunk?"

Robert E scratched his chin "Yeah, dressed like she was going to a social," He commented.

"Which way did she go?" hope rose in his chest. He was going to finally lay his eyes on her after so long apart.

"She was talking to Brian then I don't know Sully, Sorry," Robert E patted Sully's arm and made his way into the merchentile.

Now looking for Brian Sully headed towards the boarding house. Knocking on the door Sully waited for it to be answered.

Brian opened the door and grinned broadly seeing his idol stood in front of him. "Sully,"

"Hey Brian, you wouldn't have happened to have met a lady doctor would ya?" he tussled Brian's golden hair.

"Dr Mike? Yeah she's upstairs,"

Sully's heart leapt. He moved into the room. "Hey Charlotte," Sully greeted "Is Michaela upstairs?"

"She sure is," She watched Sully rock back and forth on his heels nervously.

"Ya mind if I go up?" He asked he couldn't take it he needed to see her. He'd been waiting for weeks to see her and he was now only moments away.

"Be my guest," She gestured towards the door on the right grinning at the love sick pup in front of her.

Sully needed no more encouragement he practically ran to the door. He took the steps two at a time and called Michaela's name. She opened the first door on the right. She was just as beautiful as he remembered if not more. His heart almost beat out his chest. He closed the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet as their lips came crashing together.

Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck feeling giddy from the excitement of seeing him. Their mouths continued their dance of passion. Finally Sully set her back on her feet. And looked at her taking in her breathtaking features. As she reached up and stroked his cheek, tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey what's this?" He whispered stroking her cheek capturing a tear that rolled down the smooth skin.

"Its happy tears...I missed you so much and now we are finally together I can hardly believe it," she hugged him tightly burring her head in the crook of his neck.

Sully's hand came up to caress the back of her head. "We are together now," He kissed her temple.

Michaela pulled back and looked into his eyes once more. She couldn't get enough of looking at him. She fingered the soft wave in his hair next to his ear. She cupped his face in her hands and brought their lips together for a gentle kiss.

Sully was content to just hold her for the rest of the afternoon but she moved out of his embrace. His brow creased as she moved across the room.

"I'm sorry I'm not very clean right now," She looked down at her soiled dress "I was just cleaning up," She turned to the muddy jacket she had placed on the bed. Just as she turned Sully quickly came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her back flush against his chest. He needed to be near her. He had been waiting for this moment that seemed to have taken an eternity.

"I don't mind, you always look beautiful even if you are covered in mud," He joked.

Michaela could feel the heat of him behind her. She closed her eyes at the sensation, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Michaela felt herself letting go, passion taking hold of her. She needed to stop this now before things got out of hand.

"Sully I...," She was interrupted when Brian came crashing through the open door with Wolf. "Sully Ma wants to know if you wanna stay for dinner?"

Michaela and Sully broke apart as if they were scolded. A deep blush crept to Michaela's cheek and she brought her hand up to feel the warmth.

"Uh yeah sure Brian," He looked over at Michaela and grinned. She had turned her face away shyness taking its hold. He knew that Charlotte had sent Brian up to keep an eye on them. Reaching over he grabbed her hand stroking the back.

"Me and Michaela are gonna go for a walk before dinner ok?" He eyed the small boy.

"Sure," Brian shrugged and left them again.

Sully smiled and tugged Michaela's hand to follow him.

(A bit of a longer chapter for you)


	16. Chapter 16

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 16**

**The Meadow**

Hand in hand Sully and Michaela walked in the meadow near the church.

"What do ya think of the town?" Sully asked.

"It's lovely Sully," She smiled at him "I'm so happy to be here with you," She squeezed his hand. "I've spoken to the Reverend already about the doctor's position. They are going to hold a meeting tomorrow about me taking up the position,"

"You've been busy already," he raised his eyebrow towards her.

"Well I'd like to get to work as soon as I can. I want the town's people to trust me. I know that because I am a woman that might not come as easily," She shrugged.

"You're a great doctor, this town is lucky to have ya...and so am I," he turned her to face him bringing her hand to his lips.

"I'm lucky to have you too," she rested her chin in their entwined hands looking into his eyes.

"I wanna show you the homestead tomorrow," Eager to show her the progress. "Also I've rented out a small homestead just outside of town where you could live while I complete the work,"

"What's wrong with me staying at the boarding house?"

"I didn't think it'll be any good for seeing patients there," he shrugged.

Realising he was right she nodded. The boarding house was lovely but it wasn't a medical practice it was a home.

"It'll need a little work on it before ya move in so you'll need to stay at the boarding house for a few days, but the work is almost done," he said.

"Looks like you have thought of everything," She up turned the corner of her mouth.

Sully couldn't resist lightly bringing his lips to hers in a chased kiss. "We had better return to the boarding house or Charlotte will send Brian after us again," Michaela teased.

Sully chuckled and they made their way back to the boarding house.

**At the Mercantile**

Abigail was sweeping the front porch as her father asked. It had been a slow day but she made the most of it by day dreaming. Looking up to push a stray lock of hair out of her eyes she saw Sully walking towards the boarding house with a smartly dressed woman. She lifted her brow quizzically. Who was that woman? She had never seen her in town before. She watched as Sully held the door open for the woman. Abigail considered Sully's attitude towards this woman. He looked lighter and was smiling at her. She wished that he would smile at her sometimes; he always seemed to be in a hurry.

Sighing Abigail returned to her work. There had to be some way that she could get Sully to notice her? She thought.

**The Next Day**

Sully had picked Michaela up in his wagon at lunchtime. He made his way to the new homestead, nerves building in his stomach the whole time. He couldn't eat anything this morning wondering what reaction Michaela was going to be about the homestead he was building her.

Michaela was enjoying the ride out of town. Everything was so new to her. She loved the terrain around Colorado Springs, the sun felt warm on her skin and the air smelt so sweet. She didn't even notice how Sully's leg kept bouncing up and down with nervous energy.

Sully held his breath as they crossed the bridge and rolled towards the wooden structure.

Michaela's eyes widened when they approached. Here was Sully's sketch brought to life and it looked more wonderful in real life. Her heart filled with love for this man beside her. He was building this home for her so they could live happily ever after.

Sully jumped off the wagon and came to Michaela's side. He hadn't looked at her face yet afraid that she might not like it considering the finery she was used to in Boston. Looking up at Michaela he could see her eyes were watery, reached up to help her down.

Holding her in his arms he set her on her feet. He held her nearer than was necessary but he needed to feel her close. Looking in her eyes he was still unsure of her feelings.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Oh Sully...It's wonderful," She choked "I can't believe you have built this all by yourself," She was amazed by the craftsmanship.

"Truly?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes truly," She grinned. Sully lifted her off her feet again and spun her around. He brought his mouth to hers in an impassioned kiss. After he set her on her feet again.

Michaela felt giddy either on from the kiss or the spinning or both. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's a beautiful home for us. Thank you," She kissed him.

Smiling he pulled her hand to follow him to a small table he constructed nearby. He pointed out what work he still needed to do and what he wanted to add on some sketches he'd made. He lay out a floor plan out for Michaela. On it Sully had detailed the ground floor and the second floor.

"The ground floor is gonna be separated by this fireplace between the kitchen and living room..." he pointed out. "Then there will be stairs that go upstairs to four rooms...I thought you might like to use one as a study. Then there is two spare rooms and our room,"

"Our room?" She blushed deep red.

Sully looked up at her smiling. He took her hand and kissed the back. "Yeah our room,"

"I knew we would...well that we...," She flustered. She looked down at their joined hands.

Gently Sully smiled and lifted her chin. "It's ok Michaela...we'll take things slow,"

Caressing his cheek lovingly, she smiled grateful for this caring a loving man that was her fiancé.

"Come on I'm starving and that picnic is calling my name," Sully's stomach growled.

Michaela chuckled and helped Sully unpack their picnic lunch.

**Michaela's boarding room**

As she lay on her back in the dark she looked up at the ceiling. She listened to noises from the saloon from across the street they seemed to get louder each night she stayed here. Charlotte made the place so homely and warm but living right across the street from the saloon was disruptive at best. She was glad that Sully had built their homestead in such a beautiful quiet spot.

She sighed and rolled to her side bringing her hand up to rest under her pillow. Here she was. Ready to start her new life, her new life with Sully. Her heart fluttered at the thought of it.

The town had their meeting at the church this evening. They had decided that they would keep Michaela on as doctor, however she got the impression that they were only keeping her on because nobody else had applied and the town really did need a doctor. She had bumped into Jake Slicker who had been the town doctor even though he had no medical training and used procedures that were barbaric. This town needed her even if they weren't glad to have her yet, she would prove herself to them.

Snuggling down in her bed she closed her eyes. She knew she should get some rest as Sully was going to show her the homestead where she would be living until they were married. With a smile on her face she fell asleep.

**The boarding house the next day**

Sully knocked on the front door. Colleen opened it and smiled when she saw Sully.

"Hey Sully Dr Mike is almost ready. Do you want to come in?" She stepped back to allow him access.

"Sure,"

"Hey Sully, How are ya?" Charlotte looked up from kneading bread.

"Can't complain," He grinned. He'd felt like he was walking on air ever since Michaela came to town.

Charlotte shook her head knowingly. Every time she saw Michaela and Sully together she could tell that they were meant to be. They barely took their eyes off each other. Charlotte could tell why Sully was captivated by Michaela; she was a beautiful talented woman. She had a caring heart and warmth that made you feel instantly comfortable around her. They were fast becoming friends and Charlotte was happy to have a woman like Michaela in town, she sure knew how to shake things up.

At that moment Michaela opened the downstairs door and entered the room followed by Brian. Brian had been following Michaela around like a lost puppy since she arrived. He asked her endless questions about Boston and her family, he got her to read to her at night also. Michaela didn't mind one bit she liked having a little friend.

Michaela saw Sully and up turned the corner of her mouth. She approached him forgetting that everyone in the room was looking at her. She touched his arm running her hand up to his bicep. "Hello," She said sultry.

"Hi," He grinned his heart beating a little faster than normal.

Colleen giggled behind her hand at the couple. Charlotte coughed loudly making sure that Michaela and Sully knew that they were not alone.

Michaela looked over at Charlotte and blushed wildly. She moved away from Sully and came to Charlotte. "Sorry, do you have that picnic?" whispered.

Touching Michaela's arm she smiled. "It's alright darlin. Here you go," She handed Michaela the basket. "I put it in there for you," Charlotte winked.

"Thank –you," Michaela gave Charlotte a one armed hug before Sully opened the door for them. He was curious at what Michaela and Charlotte were referring to.

Sully walked with Michaela towards Robert E's.

"Hey Robert E do ya have those horse's ready?" Sully asked as he patted Robert E's shoulder.

Wiping his hands in his shammy Robert E smiled at his friend. "Yeah sure," He looked over at Michaela who was quietly looking around the blacksmiths.

"Oh Robert E this is Michaela Quinn," He introduced the two.

"Hey, so you're the new doctor?" he shook Michaela's hand.

"Yes I am," She smiled warmly at Sully's friend.

"Nice ta meet ya," He gestured to the horses. "These are the two I picked out for ya Sully,"

Sully patted the mane and smoothed the animals' neck. "Looks good,"

Michaela looked at Sully curiously. "I thought you were going to show me the homestead?"

"I am, by horseback," he revealed.

Michaela's eyes widened she hadn't ridden a horse in years. She wasn't sure she even remembered how too. "Uh Sully...wouldn't the wagon be easier?"

"Come on it'll be fun," Before Michaela could protest he helped her up on a horse and they were on their way. Michaela was extremely nervous.

**The homestead**

Sully stopped his horse and jumped off. Michaela approached, she had been very quiet for Michaela. She stopped her restless horse next to his. Michaela made to get down and her foot got caught in the stirrup and she began to fall. Sully was there to catch her in his arms.

"Ya ok?" He asked setting her back on her feet.

"Yes," She placed her palms on his chest. Sully could feel her shake a little.

Running his hands up and down her arms he looked concerned. "Ya sure you're ok?"

"I guess I'm a little shaken from riding the horse, I haven't done that in years," She confessed.

"Just takes some getting used to," He kissed her temple.

Michaela took a deep breath and smiled not letting the horse defeat her. "Ok show me the homestead,"

Sully showed her the homestead. He told her about the repairs he made to the house and the barn. It was a small homestead and simple, nothing like what Sully was building but it would be comfortable and there would be no noise from the saloon here.

"What do you think?" He turned to her and asked.

"It's lovely Sully, It might need a little cleaning but it'll do," She wrapped her arm around his waist.

Eyeing the picnic basket in her hand. "Shall we eat?" He moved to sit on the porch steps. Michaela sat next to him.

"I'm intrigued what you and Charlotte were whispering about before we left,"

"Well it was this," She reached into the picnic basket and held up an apple pie. "You have no idea how much flour I got down my blouse while making this for you," She upturned the corner of her mouth.

Sully chuckled touching her cheek. "I don't see any flour on you now?" He looked her up and down. Causing heat to ride in Michaela's cheeks.

"That is because I changed," She placed the pie next to her.

Sully moved closer bringing his lips an inch from hers. "Thank-you," The sound of his voice vibrated through her causing a shiver to run down her back.

"You're welcome," she said. With that their lips met. Sully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Michaela boldly opened her mouth a little and Sully to the opportunity to explore. He leaned back against the side of the house pulling her with him so that she was led on his chest. His hand went to her hair and removed the clip that held it up.

Her hair cascaded down her back as he ran his fingers through the silky strands. Michaela's hands lay against his chest feeling the beat of his heart under her. Warmth radiated from her stomach and moved throughout her body making her want him more and more.

Sully's hand stroked her back and began to move lower pressing her closer to him. Michaela pulled back slightly for air. She looked into his eyes and ran her finger over his lips. Sully was about to move in to kiss her again but she pulled back a little. "I love you," She whispered.

Smiling he uttered "I love you too," He kissed the tip of her nose knowing that she was nervous and not wanting to push her he sat up with her and took her hands. "I can't wait to marry you," He kissed each palm and then the backs of her hands.

Michaela caressed his cheek. "I can't wait to marry you either," She leaned into kiss him once more.

(Update again soon)


	17. Chapter 17

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 17**

**Town**

The second Sully and Michaela stopped at Robert E's. Mathew and Brian came frantically running towards them. "Dr Mike!" they shouted.

"What's going on?" Robert E said.

"Ma's been bitten by a snake," Mathew said out of breath.

Michaela grabbed her medical bag from the horse and took off after Brian and Mathew. Sully handed the reins to Robert E and ran after Michaela, Mathew and Brian.

By the time Michaela reached the boarding house there was a crowd outside. She had to fight her way through. She rushed through the door and up the stairs. Charlotte was led on the bed looking pale and clammy.

"Hey Dr Mike..." She smiled at Michaela.

Michaela sat on the bed next to her. She brushed back Charlotte's hair from her face feeling her temperature. Next she moved to the bite marks on her arm. She quickly grabbed her bag and pulled out her medicine.

Jake Slicker came running in with the reverend. "How is she?" the reverend said concerned over his face.

"I need to get the poison out of her," Michaela prepared the medicine.

"Ya need leaches," Jake said. His remedy for every ailment.

"No we don't," Michaela said firmly. Looking up at a worried group of children on the other side of the room she gave a small smile. "Brian why don't you hold your ma's hand? Colleen why don't you wipe her brow," She wanted to show them it would be ok.

Michaela applied the medicine to Charlotte's arm and squeezed hoping to draw out any poisons. However Charlotte began to shake and her breathing became shallow. The reverend placed his hand on the bible and softly began to pray.

Michaela reached over to take Charlotte's pulse, she was losing her. She couldn't lose her! The children couldn't lose their mother not like this. It was breaking her heart, Charlotte had been her first friend her in Colorado. Working more frantically to save her but she was interrupted by Charlotte's hand on hers.

"Dr Mike...look after my children..." She could barely be heard.

"Charlotte...You're going to be fine...I won't need to...," She fumbled.

"Promise me," Charlotte said stronger.

"I promise," Michaela looked up at the children's heartbreaking expressions of worry and fear.

Charlotte took one more look at her children and closed her eyes. Michaela felt defeated, her friend was gone. Tears streamed down her face.

Colleen looked at Michaela expecting her to do something to help her ma but instead Michaela just squeezed Charlotte's hand.

"No...No she can't be gone," Colleen shouted and grabbed her mother's arm to wake her.

"Ma?" Brian let out a strangled sob. Mathew stood ridged to the spot not taking his eyes off his mother.

"I'm sorry children. Your mother is in heaven now," the reverend said placing his free hand on Brian's small shoulder.

Brian led down next to Charlotte and cried. Colleen held on to Mathew crying.

Michaela felt awful, the lump in her throat grew so large she could barely swallow. She needed Sully, She turned to look behind her. There he was stood in the doorway not moving. She stood and went to him. He opened his arms for her to join him. He cradled her head against his chest and felt her body shake. He felt stunned, one of his friends was lying dead in the bed opposite him and he just couldn't get his head around it. How could things change so fast?

**Few days later**

They had buried Charlotte in the morning and had gone to Grace's Cafe for the wake. Now Michaela sat on Brian's bed with an open suitcase, it was half full of clothes and some toys. Tomorrow the children would move in with her at the small homestead.

Brian held a small teddy bear in one hand and a small train in the other. "Which one can I take?" He asked solemnly.

Michaela guided him closer to her. "Brian you can bring whatever you want to sweetheart,"

"Ok..." His lower lip began to tremble.

"Oh Brian," She pulled him into her arms holding him tight.

Sometime later Michaela entered the boarding house's kitchen. The life seemed to be sucked out of the place. It looked dark and empty. Gone was the warmth of the stove and the hustle and bustle of dinner preparations.

Michaela saw Sully stood in his dark suite staring out of the window. She approached him and lay her hand on his back. "Brian is finally sleeping," She whispered her voice sounding horse to her own ears.

Sully turned towards Michaela slightly he wrapped his arm around her and continued to look out of the window. She looked up at him, a mask had settled over his face. He had been very quiet since Charlotte's death. It was beginning to worry her. "Tell me," She spoke.

He sighed and squeezed her a little. "Charlotte was a good friend to me. She sorta looked after me and Daniel when we first arrived here...She was a good woman,"

Her heart ached for him. "I'm sorry Sully...I only knew her a short time but she was a special woman," She reached for his hand and kissed the palm.

Sully looked down at her; he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sorta reminds me when my ma died. I was about Brian's age..."

"Oh Sully," She reached up to caress his face. She captured his hand once more and led him to the chair nearby. She made him sit and stepped behind him to massage his shoulders.

"She drowned in the Hudson River. I never forgave myself for not being there to rescue her," Sully took a deep breath. He was feeling good that he was telling her, but on the other hand feeling awful that he was reliving it.

Michaela leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders feeling the great desire to comfort him. She kissed his temple. Sully reached for her hand and pulled her around to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "What about you? How are ya?" He stroked her arm.

"I'm ok...I'm heartsick for the children...I don't know what to say to them," She sighed.

"There isn't much ya can say. Ya just need to be there for them if they need ya,"

"They barely know me Sully," Her shoulders dropped.

"I couldn't think of anyone better than you and I to look after those kids. We will be there for them. We'll do this together," he kissed her softly.

Michaela's heart swelled with love. "I love you so much," She kissed him again.

"I love you too," he smiled.

**The Homestead**

The next day Sully helped Michaela and the children move into the small homestead. The bank had seized the boarding house for none payment of loans. The children's home was now with Michaela. And when they married the children would come and live with the both of them.

"Brian this is your bed," Sully sat on the edge of a small bed in the alcove. Brian looked around curiously. He sat next to Sully and hung his head low. Sully placed his hand on the boys back comforting him.

"I know what you're going through Brian," He said softly.

Brian looked up at his idol. "Ya do?"

"Yeah...My ma died when I was about your age," He confessed.

"She did?" The boys' eye widened. "Did she die of a snake bite?"

"Nah," Sully didn't feel like confessing the whole story about his ma this was about Brian. "Your ma was real special...She was a good friend to me. But we'll look after ya and your brother and sister...We'll be there whenever ya need us and when me and Michaela marry you'll always have a home with us,"

Brian's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks Sully,"

Sully pulled the boy into his arms as he cried. Michaela walked in on this scene. She stopped in her tracks concerned. Sully looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile that everything would be ok.

**Later that night**

Michaela placed her hands into the washing up bowl. She rinsed off the plate and placed it on the rack next to her. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Sully creep up behind her until he wrapped her in his arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I best be going now...The kids are asleep and Mathew said he wants to stay in the barn,"

"Ok," She dried her hands in the nearby towel then turned to face him. Then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Ya gonna be ok here tonight?" His brow creased.

"We'll be fine," She nodded feeling a little less confident now it was time for him to go. Maybe it was the night-time that made everything seem scary.

As if reading her thoughts he said "I'll be close by if ya need me," He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"What for?" He smiled.

"For so much, Charlotte's passing has made me appreciate you so much more," She looked into his eyes.

Touching her temple, her eyes were beautiful. Leaning in he kissed her tenderly. Colleen rolled over and Michaela broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder at Colleen.

Sully stepped back from her. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to be around her like this. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he just seemed to lose control. Taking a deep breath he touched her arm. "I'll see ya in the morning,"

"Good night," She whispered as she showed him to the door. After closing the door she leaned against it and looked around at her new surroundings. She heard Colleen roll over again then she heard crying from Colleen's alcove. Moving closer Michaela touched Colleen's arm.

"Colleen sweetie?"

Colleen rolled over to face Michaela. Tears were in her eyes and her nose all red. "Oh Colleen..." Michaela sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her arm.

"I miss her Dr Mike," She sniffed.

Michaela caressed Colleen's golden hair. "Close your eyes," Michaela continued to caress Colleen's hair and hummed a little tune. Soon Colleen's breathing was even and she was resting comfortably.

**A few weeks later**

Now a few weeks had passed since Charlotte's death. Their lives began a new routine. Sully continued to work on the homestead and Mathew helped him whenever he could. Helping Sully do something useful and physical was helping him greave for his mother. And Sully was glad of the help as he was nearer to completing the homestead.

The structure was well on its way, from the outside it looked almost complete. Sully had begun work on the inside and erecting the barn. As he was so close to completing this spurred him on.

Michaela hadn't had many patients since coming to town so now she was spending her days with Colleen and Brian. She felt the children needed her with them in the weeks after Charlotte's death. Things seemed to be getting easier for them and now they were beginning to feel settled.

Colleen loved spending time with Michaela. As much as Michaela felt that she was taking them under her wing, Colleen felt like she was taking Michaela under her wing too. Michaela didn't have the usual homemaking skills a frontier woman would have. She couldn't even collect eggs without help!

Brian missed his ma something terrible but Michaela and Sully's reassurance that they would be there for him and his siblings made him feel better. He enjoyed living with Michaela and Sully. He could tell that they loved each other very much and it made him feel safe.

(Hope to update again soon)


	18. Chapter 18

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 18**

**The New Homestead**

Sully had sent Mathew off into town to buy more supplies for the homestead and in the peaceful solitude he cut more wooden planks. The sun was beating on his back making him warm. The days were getting warmer as it was approaching mid spring. He stopped and took a swig of his canteen. He wiped his brow.

He heard an approaching wagon. It was Abigail Bray. She came to a stop in front of the homestead with a wide smile. She hopped down and grabbed a basket from the back.

"Hey Sully, I was passing and thought I'd stop and say hi..." She looked him up and down in his sleeveless shirt. Beads of perspiration on his face and chest, he looked delectable. She gulped "I...ah have some of my pecan pie here. I thought you and Mathew might like some?"

"Mathew isn't here. I asked him to go into town," He wondered what she was doing here and where she had been heading for her to be out this way. It was exactly close to anywhere.

"Oh right, well can you take a break? It is really good," She grinned.

He didn't want to be rude so Sully nodded and gestured to the shade of a tall oak nearby. What could it hurt if he stopped to have a piece of pie he wondered.

Michaela rode her horse up to the edge of the property. She stopped and hopped down. She wanted to surprise Sully so she didn't ride her horse right up to the homestead. She stopped when she saw Sully sat under a tree with another woman. She was sat very close to him.

Michaela stopped in her tracks and watched the couple. She felt frozen to the spot her heart hammered against her ribs. She felt like her stomach turn upside down. She shook her head shaking herself. He wasn't doing anything wrong; he was just having something to eat with a friend. Ok she was a very pretty friend she thought but none the less.

Abigail moved closer to Sully. "What do you think?" looking through her lashes at him.

"It's real good Abigail. You're a good cook," he smiled biting into another piece.

"Oh you have crumbs down you," She brushed at his shirt.

Michaela watched this woman touching her fiancé. Jealously raged through her, she had never felt anything like it before. It was all consuming.

Sully moved a little trying to brush some crumbs from himself. Abigail moved closer. She looked up and touched his lips. "You're a very handsome man Sully...anyone ever tell you that?" She said seductively trying to use all her feminine wilds. She moved ever closer she was almost near his lips.

Michaela couldn't breathe; she couldn't move she was rooted to the spot. Her hands shook, her world was falling apart in front of her. Here was Sully with another woman about to kiss him.

Sully quickly moved back out of Abigail's reach. "What are ya doing?" He said angry.

Abigail almost fell over and ended up putting her hand in the pie when he moved away from her. "Sully!"

"I suggest ya leave," He stood and pointed to the road back to town.

"You know you like me Sully. We have a connection...I see you look at me when you're at the store," Brushing off the pie from her hand she tried moving towards him again.

He held her shoulders at arm's length. "No Abigail...It's all in your head. I like ya as a friend and that's all. I'm gonna marry Dr Mike," He tried to get his point across.

"Dr Mike?" She exclaimed finding the thought of the pair of them together ridiculous.

"Yeah...I'm building this house for her. For us," He knew his words would hurt but they were the truth.

Abigail stepped back like she was burned by fire. Her face screwed up like she was about to cry. "You Sully are nothing but a mean horrid person. She's welcome to you," She grabbed her basket and stormed over to her wagon and rode off.

Sully watched her go wondering what the hell had happened in the past couple of minutes. He turned around and that's when he saw Michaela stood not far away her face was white as a sheet. She was rooted to the spot holding the reins of her horse in one hand and a basket in the other.

"Michaela?" He made his way to her but she let go of all she was holding and turned on her heel and walked away from him.

Sully jogged to catch up with her. He pulled the back of her coat making her stop in her tacks. He turned her to face him.

"Michaela what ya doing out here?" He asked.

"What am I doing? I think the more apt question would be what were you doing?" Her eyes glistened with unleashed tears.

"I wasn't doing anything! Abigail came on to me!" He stated in surprise at her accusation.

"Why was she here?" She stepped closer to him. Her anger was replacing her hurt.

"She said she'd been passing and wanted to stop and say hi. Now I know she was only trying to get close to me," He sighed. Looking back up he saw that Michaela lowered her head. He quickly closed the space that separated them. He wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her chin with the other. Stroking the soft skin of her cheek he looked into her eyes.

"Michaela there is nobody but you in my heart...Abigail was a friend. She saw things different though. She made this up in her head. I don't like her in the way she wants me to. My heart is yours,"

His blue eyes penetrated her soul and she knew that his words were true. She felt foolish for thinking he would stray from their love. "I'm sorry," She swallowed over the lump in her throat.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm just sorry that no one seems to know you're going to be my wife," He grinned. Glad that she believed him.

She reached up to brush his hair back from his forehead. Feeling herself relax in his arms, she had never been so scared in her life. If Sully ever strayed from her she didn't know what she would do.

Sully felt her shiver slightly and rubbed her back gently. "I have something for ya," He moved them towards his workbench. Letting go of her briefly he went to his satchel nearby. She looked on curiously.

He stood before her once more he took her left hand then he slipped a glittering diamond onto her finger. "I think this will let everyone know that we belong together,"

"Oh Sully it's beautiful," she was breathless. Touching the diamond she then looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sully enthusiastically responded.

Eventually pulling back Sully grinned looking very pleased with himself. "I'm almost done with building our homestead. I think it's time we set a date,"

Michaela felt she could marry him tomorrow. "The sooner the better," She chuckled.

"I guess you'd better contact your parents so they can their way here. Soon as they get here we'll get married," He felt as if he was light as the air. Life couldn't get better than this he thought.

"I'll telegram them as soon as I get to town," She lifted an eyebrow flirtatiously.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 19**

**Boston The Quinn Residence **

Josef handed his hat to Harrison. "Good day sir?"

Josef smiled "I great day thank you Harrison," Josef strode into the parlour where Elizabeth was sat finishing her knitting.

"I have news from Colorado Springs," Josef held up a telegram.

Elizabeth's head snapped up and she waited expectantly. She had miss her daughter so much and with little post and the odd telegram just didn't substitute a daughters presence.

"Well...What does it say?" Elizabeth waited but Josef just stood there with a smile on his face. "The suspense is killing me Josef. Will you just tell me the news already?" she said with a touch of desperation to her voice.

Josef knew he had tormented his wife enough. Years of marriage to Elizabeth taught him that if he continued it wouldn't end well for him. He took a seat in the chair opposite Elizabeth.

"Michaela writes that she wishes us to come to Colorado Springs so they can set a date for the wedding," He grinned.

Elizabeth sat back in her chair and placed her hands in her lap but was silent with a expression that Josef just couldn't read. He worried that she was going to object to the wedding again. Well it was too late for that now he thought. Michaela was a strong stubborn woman just like her mother.

"Well when shall we start making travel plans?" Josef said.

Again Elizabeth was still silent. Josef decided to change tack ticks he knelt down as Elizabeth's feet resting his hands over hers. "Elizabeth did you hear me?"

Tears pooled in Elizabeth's eyes. "Elizabeth what's wrong?" He worried.

"She's getting married! Our little Michaela is getting married. I thought this day would never come but here it is," she sighed with a slight smile to her lips.

Josef comforted Elizabeth by kissing the back of her hand. "Well the day has come,"

"I just always thought it would be here in Boston," Elizabeth dried an errant tear with the back of her hand.

"She's where she belongs and she's staring a new life with the man she loves," Josef smiled.

Suddenly an idea came to Elizabeth. "We'll then we shall take Boston to Michaela! She deserves a piece of home with her on her wedding day," She said excitedly and stood up and began to pace making her plans. Josef looked on slightly worried.

**Colorado Springs, The small homestead**

Sully walked up the dusty path towards the homestead. The day was warm and fresh and all he could think of was spending the afternoon with Michaela. He stopped his work on the homestead for the afternoon unable to concentrate it seemed to be happening a lot recently. Luckily he was almost finished building the homestead all that was left were fixtures and finishing the furniture.

He stopped just before the homestead. Michaela was in the yard hanging up washing. He just stood and watched her for a while. She had changed he thought to himself. This was a far cry from Boston and Michaela had never hung washing out in Boston let alone cook, clean and help to raise three children. But here she was in Colorado carving out a new life for them. She had sacrificed so much for him. A twinge of guilt hit him but he shook it away. He hadn't forced Michaela to come to Colorado Springs she came because she wanted to be here and be here with him and share a life together and to love each other for the rest of their lives.

He couldn't resist her anymore and swiftly made his way to her. She had her back to him and didn't even here his quiet approach until his arms came around her from behind. At first she was shocked but recognised his arms and his voice that was soft and warm in her ear.

"Come spend the afternoon with me?" He could feel her lush body the whole length of him and it felt amazing and incredibly distracting. He dipped his head so that his lips could touch the soft skin of her neck. And because he couldn't stop there he kissed a trail of warm kisses to her ear and gave the area a little nibble. This was probably the most daring he had ever been with her.

Michaela swallowed hard. Her body had a mind of its own, liquid fire licked its way through her body making her hot and restless. His body was wrapped around her from behind. His arms snaked around her waist and his fingers were starting to caress her.

"Sully...we shouldn't be doing this," She struggled to find her voice to speak while he was seducing her with kisses.

Sully didn't answer he just unwound one of his arms from around her waist and brushed her beautiful long hair to the side so that the back of her neck was exposed. He kissed the newly exposed skin and Michaela's knees turned to water and nearly gave way if Sully hadn't been holding her securely. He had never kissed her like this before and her heart was hammering so hard she thought it might burst out of her chest if she didn't know any better thanks to her medical training.

"Where are the children?" He asked.

"Umm... They...they went swimming just before you arrived,"

He spun her around to face him but kept her body flush to his. "So we're all alone?" He grinned.

He was so handsome she thought, her stomach gave a little flip. She reached up and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. His bottom lip was so full and willing to be kissed. With that she brought his head down to hers in a bold movement.

Sully's hands caressed her back through the light fabric of her blouse. His hands ventured lower to her hips and pulled her impossibly closer.

Michaela involuntary moaned into their heated kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck pressing herself close. Her body gravitated towards him without her even thinking.

Sully knew he should stop now but he just couldn't, not yet. This felt wonderful, she felt wonderful. Her response to his kiss was more than he could ever wish for. He had been dreaming about them being together for some time and in his dreams Michaela never reacted with this much enthusiasm as she was currently showing.

His right hand moved towards the front of her blouse and gave her a small caress there. Her body shuddered against him. He undid the first couple of buttons on her blouse exposing her throat and a small portion of her chest. He broke their kiss to now explored the newly exposed skin.

Michaela's hands were in the waves of his hair caressing his scalp. She was well past the point of coherent thought. She dragged his mouth back to hers. Then Sully sweeped her up into his strong arms and carried her inside.

He placed her on to the bed and leaned over her all the while kissing her willing mouth. His hands caressing her and kindling the fire between them.

She had never felt this before. She had always enjoyed Sully's kisses and had wondered what relations would be like between a man and woman but nothing had prepared her for this. She felt a delicious heat in her body and she craved more but a larger part of her knew this wasn't the time to be with Sully that way, no matter that she would feel bereft when he moved away from her body.

With that thought she pulled away from their kiss and held his face in her hands. "Sully...we need to stop," Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Sully was in a similar state; he was breathing hard and was trying to recover his bearings.

"Your right...I want our wedding night to be your first time," He smile slightly but feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Michaela blushed wildly and buried her head into his shoulder. He squeezed her once before he moved off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to calm his desire. He turned to look at her still led on the bed doing up the top button of her blouse. It took all his will power to not kiss her senseless again. Instead he stood up and poured himself a glass of water. He downed it in one thinking of mundane things to help him relax. He started to feel better and Michaela was now straightening her hair in the mirror.

"Shall we go?" He said sounding more unaffected than he was.

"Where?" She turned and faced him.

"I got someone I want ya to meet," With a smile he held out his hand to her.

She upturned the corner of her mouth and wondered if she would ever resist that smile of his?

(Thank you for reading. Sorry I've had a really hetic week. I'm finishing the last chapters soon)


	20. Chapter 20

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 20**

Sully walked Michaela to a clearing in the woods. In front of them were tepees and shelters. Michaela looked up at Sully's profile and smiled. He was showing her another part of him she thought. Michaela looked out across the clearing again. An Indian with a bare chest and long black hair waved over at them.

Sully looked down at Michaela "That's Cloud Dancing," He tugged her hand and directed them towards Cloud Dancing.

"Brother" Cloud Dancing engulfed Sully into a warm hug.

Sully grinned back. He was excited to introduce Michaela to his mentor.

"Cloud Dancing this is my fiancé Dr Michaela Quinn,"

Michaela shook Cloud Dancing's large hand. "It's nice to meet you, you must call me Dr Mike" Michaela smiled and looked around her. It was a whole new world for her.

Cloud Dancing could she Michaela's intrigue. "Shall I show you around?"

"Oh that would be wonderful thank you," Sully took her hand again and they followed Cloud Dancing around.

Michaela spent the afternoon with Cloud Dancing and the Indians. After showing Michaela around Michaela insisted on helping out the medicine man treat some of his patients. Cloud Dancing was impressed by her caring of his people and Michaela learned a great deal about natural medicines used by Cloud Dancing. He offered to teach her more in the future.

Cloud Dancing had introduced Michaela to his wife and they soon found a keen friendship with each other. Sully was proud of Michaela and his heart soared more knowing that she had met his family.

**The Mercantile**

Abigail was stood on the porch of the mercantile watching Michaela and Sully walk towards the old boarding house that used to be owned by Charlotte Cooper. She watched them sit on the bench outside and move closer together when they thought no one was watching. He caught hold of her hand and was caressing the back.

A surge of jealously ran through Abigail. After she embarrassed herself in front of Sully at the Homestead she had been staying out of his way but that didn't mean that she hadn't been looking out for him or hoping that he would come for her. She had always loved Sully from the first moment she set her eyes on him but now there was the doctor from Boston!

What did she have that Abigail didn't? She watched Michaela laugh at something Sully had said and sent him a look of pure adoration.

Yes, the doctor was beautiful she was a rival for any woman in town let alone the whole territory! Abigail started to make a list of Michaela's attributes, Michaela was kind, she didn't have to take in the Cooper children but she did and she was intelligent she wouldn't have been a doctor if she wasn't Abigail summarised.

Abigail started to feel very depressed. The better woman had won Sully. Abigail leaned against the wooden beam supporting the porch roof. She continued to watch Michaela and Sully for sometime unaware that someone was watching her.

Abigail sighed and resigned to the fact that Sully was never to be hers. With that depressing thought she moved away and started to head back into the mercantile. Maybe she would go to her room and wallow in self-pity?

However when she turned she bumped into a solid wall of male chest. Arms came out to catch her before she fell over. She looked up about to tell whoever it was to watch where they were going. When she looked up she saw the most amazing set of green eyes she had ever seen. They were the colour of emeralds.

Momentarily Abigail lost her speech.

"I'm sorry Abigail. Are ya ok?" He said in a deep male voice.

"Umm...Yes I'm thank you. You really should watch where you're going Daniel!" She moved out of his embrace and brushed off her dress. Not that there was dust or lint there she just need to do something with her hands.

"Sorry again...What were ya doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing just day dreaming I guess. What are you doing in town? I thought you left to build your mine?"

Daniel reached up and tucked an errant curl of Abigail's dark hair behind her ear like it was the most normal thing that he should be doing. "Well I've come back to see Sully and Michaela get married. I just got in,"

"Oh..." Abigail's stomach gave a little flip at them mention of Sully and Michaela's wedding. The whole town had been talking about little else.

"Would ya like to go for a walk with me?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Shouldn't you see Sully? Anyway I have better things to do... excuse me," She pushed past him and he watched her go. Daniel watched her go. He knew the last time he was in town that Abigail had only eyes for Sully but now Sully was about to get married maybe she would turn her attention to some else?

He had always like Abigail. Yes she was sometimes childish and a bit spoiled but he still couldn't help be attracted to her. He could tell she was kind and soft hearted she just need the right man to fall in love with. With a grin and a plan formulating in his head he turned and walked towards the old boarding house where his friend and fiancé were sat.

"Hey Sully," He called out.

Sully grinned and jumped up and gave Daniel a hug. "Hey when did ya get in?"

"Just, How ya doing? You look good for a guy about to get married," He joked.

"I'm great," He patted Daniel on the back. "This here is Michaela my fiancé. Michaela this is my closest friend Daniel,"

Daniel shook Michaela's hand in welcome. "It's nice to meet you Daniel I've heard a lot about you,"

"Me too," Sully's previous description of Michaela didn't come up to muster. She was exquisite, "How ya finding living in the wilds of Colorado?" He grinned.

"It's been an adjustment," She chuckled looking up at Sully. "You must join us for dinner tonight; you can meet the children,"

"The what?!" Daniel choked. Sully laughed at the expression on his friends face.

"When Charlotte passed we took on her children," Sully explained.

"Oh...I'd love to then," he said recovering from his shock.

Suddenly the noise of a carriage was heard as two stage coaches came rolling into town. The trio turned to look. "That's a lot of luggage," Daniel commented as they moved forward.

The coaches came to a stop in the street in front of the mercantile. A crowd of people began to gather around the coaches. The door swung open and out came Josef Quinn.

"Father!" Michaela exclaimed.

"Mike there you are," The father grinned wildly looking like he had the adventure of a lifetime. He hopped down and hugged Michaela fiercely. "Oh I've missed you so much Mike, You look well," He kissed he forehead.

"Oh Father I've missed you too," She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter inhaling his unique scent.

"Sully how are you sir?" Josef reached out his hand towards Sully in a friendly greeting.

"I'm great thanks Dr Quinn...This here is my closest friend Daniel," Sully turned toward his friend.

"Nice to meet you Daniel," Josef shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya too," Daniel smiled liking the man before him.

"Josef Quinn are you going to help me down from this contraption or are you going to leave me here all day?" Elizabeth was in the doorway of the stage coach watching the greetings before her.

"Sorry my dear," Josef quickly moved to his wife and helped her down.

"Oh Michaela...," Elizabeth's eyes warmed at seeing her youngest daughter. "I've missed you so much," She embraced her. Stepping back she looked at Michaela whilst holding her daughters hands in front of her. "You have lost weight...Have you been eating properly?" Not waiting for an answer she turned towards Sully. "Are you making sure she eats?"

"Yes Elizabeth...It's nice to see ya again," He raised his brow. Elizabeth defiantly had away with making an entrance.

"You too Mr Sully," She acknowledged. "This is your friend?"

Daniel moved forward and out reached his hand. "I'm Daniel...Nice to meet ya ma'am,"

"Did you have a nice journey mother?"

"If you call jostling on a bumpy terrain nice? Then yes," Elizabeth steered Michaela and their group towards the second stage coach which was full of trunks.

"Mother what is all of this," She gestured toward the coach.

"This is your wedding Michaela," Elizabeth beamed.

Michaela turned to catch Sully's eye. She looked at him in disbelief. "Mother what do you mean?"

Josef stepped in to smooth some feathers. He'd seen that look in Michaela's eyes often and it always ended with his wife and daughter not speaking. "Your mother wanted to bring a piece of Boston to you on your wedding day,"

"I have bought you a dress and wedding outfits for everyone," Elizabeth beamed again.

Sorry for the delay more to come very soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 21**

**The small homestead**

Sully sat at the small wooden table watching Michaela pace in front of the glowing fire place. She had been ranting for at least the last hour about her mother and how she had taken over things once again. At first Sully was likely to agree but then he thought again. He could see that Elizabeth just wanted her daughter to have some elegance on her wedding day similar to what she would have received in Boston. He could see that Elizabeth was doing the only thing she could think of to make sure her daughter had a beautiful day.

He wasn't ever going to deny his fiancé or his soon to be mother in law the most memorable day of their lives. All he wanted was to marry Michaela and have a life with her filled with love. He was eager for the day to arrive.

While he was lost in thought Michaela sat on the hearth and sighed. She was tired of arguing with her mother. For an hour or so she had forgotten that all she really wanted was to be married to Sully. Resting her head in her hands she sighed again. She had been complaining about her Mothers ability to take over out of habit. She just couldn't help herself sometimes when it came to her Mother.

She felt a warm masculine arm wrap around her shoulders and stroked her there. Sully kissed her temple. "I love you," He whispered.

Michaela lifted her head and looked at him in the glow of the firelight. He was so handsome. His eyes blazed with compassion and love. She reached up to caress his stubbled cheek. She lean in and pressed her lips to his. She rarely initiated kissing but now she didn't concern herself with that. Sully waited patiently for her lips to move controlling is urge to pull her into his arms.

Michaela moved her lips across his and begged entrance to his mouth and he gave it willingly. Her hands wound themselves into his wavy hair and pulled him nearer. After sometime she moved back to look into his eyes again.

"I'm sorry I went on and on about my mother just now. I just want us to be married and I would do that anywhere at any time,"

He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her hair. "Shall we run away?" he teased as he stroked her back sending little sparks through her body.

She chuckled "I think we should be married here and let mother have what she wishes. I really don't mind. Do you?"

"If you're happy Michaela then so am I. I can't wait to marry ya," He grinned and kissed her again.

**A week later (a day before the wedding)**

Preparations for the wedding were all taken care of thanks to Elizabeth and Colleen. Colleen had been trailing after Michaela's mother like a lost kitten since Elizabeth and Josef had arrived. Josef, Sully, Brian, Mathew and Daniel had spent most of their time in the wilderness. Josef was fascinated with everything in Colorado.

Michaela had gained a few more patients in the past week. Most of them were women due to give birth and the rest were men from the saloon either far too drunk to care that a woman was sewing them up or treating their over indulgent ways. A few friends she made in town were also staring to trust her. She also went out to see Cloud Dancing with her father to treat the tribe. She was starting to feel like she would need somewhere nearer to town to make into her practice. She didn't really want patients coming out to her new home with Sully. She wanted her home to be a place where her family could live in peace.

Michaela lay in bed wide awake. It was extremely late but she just couldn't sleep. She was so nervous about the wedding. Thinking about where she could open a practice was helping her nerves but only for a short time. She couldn't help think about her wedding night. What would it be like? She had had a glimpse of what it would be like between them but just couldn't phantom what it would truly be like to be a wife. Toying with that idea she tired herself out enough to fall into a light sleep.

A short chapter before the big event


	22. Chapter 22

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 22**

**The Wedding Day**

Sully stood at the altar feeling edgy and nervous. People were patting him on the back and wishing him well but he only felt an overwhelming sense of panic. His hands were sweating and the collar around his neck felt too tight. He watched Elizabeth fuss over the children's clothes. He realised he wasn't only marring Michaela today he was gaining a family. He loved the children already like they were his own but it still didn't stop the panic rise. Questions kept running around in his mind. Would he do right by all of them? Would he be a good father and husband?! Would Michaela wish for a life in Boston?!

He sat down on the bench and stared into space. Daniel noticed his friend's distress and sat down next to him clasping his hand on Sully's shoulder. "Ya ok?" he said quietly.

Sully looked at his friend and said out loud his biggest worry. "What if she doesn't show up?"

Daniel smiled kindly at Sully. "She'll show up I'd bet my life on it," Sully smiled back slightly, that eased some of his nerves. Suddenly the piano started to play and Sully jumped to his feet. He faced the front but couldn't take it anymore.

He turned to see Michaela walking up the aisle on her father's arm. Sully was floored! She was stunning! The dress she wore clung to her curves that made him long for the night ahead. Her full skirt fanned out to the floor into a small train and the satin fabric was covered in lace. She wore a veil so Sully couldn't fully see her face but when she stood before him he could see her smiling.

He took her hands in his and whispered. "You are beautiful,"

The ceremony went perfectly. There were tears from the ladies and congratulations all round. There was a lunch served in the meadow after with dancing and cake that the town had baked for the wedding.

Then the time came for Michaela and Sully to leave town but just before they did Josef took Michaela's hand and wrapped an arm around Sully with a twinkle in his eye. "Before we say goodnight there is something I want to show you both," Josef led the newlyweds across the bridge in to town.

"Where are you taking us father?" Michaela was intrigued.

Josef didn't reply but once in town he stopped in front of the boarding house. "This is your wedding present from your mother and me," He grinned.

Michaela and Sully looked at the building confused. "Umm thanks Josef but we already have a home," He said.

Josef chuckled "And a lovely home it is. It will be perfect for your family but this is to be Michaela's medical practice,"

Michaela looked back at the building astonished. "Father we can't possibly take this as a gift,"

"It's too late the deed is in yours and Sully's names. This place will benefit the town a great deal and one day you could be opening the first hospital here in Colorado Springs," Josef gushed.

"Thank you Josef we accept," Sully smiled at Michaela's silence. He knew this was the best thing for his new wife and the town he would never deny Michaela anything that would make her happy.

"Great now I must go dance with my wife," Josef kissed Michaela's cheek and she hugged him back. "Thank you father I love you so much,"

Josef smiled and made it back to the meadow where the dancing and music continued. Sully pulled Michaela into his arms.

"Looks like you have your clinic Michaela," He smiled as his hands wandered over her back.

"It's wonderful don't you think? I can't wait to set up...I will need all sorts of furniture and equipment and...," Sully didn't let her finish he swooped down and claimed her lips. When he pulled back Michaela's eyes were closed and her lips pink from his kiss.

He held her face in his hands "You won't be setting up your practice just yet we have a honeymoon to have first. Starting with going home now!" He grinned wildly.

Michaela swallowed hard and nodded. Words were too much to speak at the moment. Sully took her hand and led her to their waiting wagon. They slipped out of town without anyone noticing.

**In the Meadow**

Daniel had been watching Abigail all day. She didn't seem her usual self. She was quiet and barely communicated with anyone. Currently she was sat at a table on her own watching couples dance. Even her own parents were dancing and yet she was sat nursing and glass of punch.

Daniel strode across to where she was sat. He held out his hand. "Would ya care to dance with me?" he said roughly startled by the desire that hit him when she looked up at him with those pretty blue eyes.

"Not now thank you Daniel," She sighed and looked back at the couples dancing.

Daniel was never one to give up easily he sat down next to her. He took a deep breath "Are ya sulking that Sully did marry Michaela and didn't pick you?" He knew what he said was harsh but he needed to know.

She looked up sharply "I don't sulk!"

He chuckled at her; glad to see the old Abigail he didn't like it when she was sad or feeling sorry for herself.

She smiled a little and confessed. "I'm not sulking because he married her. I was attracted to him but once I embarrassed myself in front of him and he still chooses her. I just didn't feel that way about him anymore. Sully married who he was supposed to and I'll be on my own for the rest of my days," She clasped her hands in her lap.

Daniel was relieved that she no longer had feelings for Sully. "So dance with me," He held out his hand and stood in front of her again.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Never," He grinned.

Abigail took his hand and he led her into a waltz. Abigail was comforted by his arms around her; he really was an excellent dancer and so tall. She could quiet happily dance with him all night she thought. He then swung her round in wide circles around the floor.

She giggled and clutched his arm tighter. "Daniel slow down,"

He laughed and slowed down. He looked into her face and it was bright with humour and she was beautiful. They locked eyes.

Abigail really looked at Daniel. He was incredibly handsome and kindness shone in his eyes.

"Marry me Abigail come away with me?" he whispered.

Abigail's eyes widened in shock. "Daniel...I can't...I..."

"Don't say anything yet...Think about it for me? But remember this I can make your life an adventure Abigail and we can have a happy life together," he tightened his hold on her slightly and danced them to a shadowy corner.

He raised his hand to her cheek and lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Abigail held his shoulders and closed her eyes tight. This was her first kiss and she was incredibly nervous. When Daniel's lips caressed hers she finally relaxed into the kiss and made a soft moaning sound.

Daniel pulled back and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Think about it for me but don't think on it too long cos I'm leaving tomorrow," He kissed her again and left.

Abigail stood watching him walk back to town in the dusky twilight, left with a warm feeling from their kiss. She wasn't too sure what to make of Daniel's proposal but she was on a deadline. Abigail turned around when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and there was Simon Thatcher all gangly limbs and a thick beard with what looked like cake in it. She grimaced to herself.

"Umm...Abigail...would ya like ta dance? Your Pa said you were lonely and I should cheer ya up," He held out his hand to her. It was grubby and she really didn't want to dance with him, previous experience taught her that Simon had a tendency to stand on your feet too.

Abigail looked over at her parents and they both looked on hopefully. She had a feeling that her father would be happy for a match between Simon and herself. That way he would have someone to take over the business when he retired.

Abigail looked back to where Daniel had left on his way back to town. She looked again, back at Simon and his grubby hand. She looked up at him "Sorry Simon I can't," She then turned on her heel and ran after Daniel. She had made up her mind!


	23. Chapter 23

**Rescuing you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 23**

**Michaela and Sully's Homestead**

Michaela stood in her new bedroom after Sully had insisted on carrying her over the threshold. She glanced around the room that had been loving created by her new husband. She had put her own touches to the room, she had a few pictures and ornaments and she also had a beautiful quilt put onto the bed.

Sully had lit a fire in the fireplace and it gave the room a soft warm glow. Michaela stood with her hands clasped together and waited for Sully who had gone to get them some champagne. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Sully then entered the room holding two glasses and a bottle. He placed them on a nightstand by the bed and poured them a glass each. He handed one to Michaela and encouraged her to take a drink. She sipped and felt the cool bubbles go down her throat. She drank more.

Sully chuckled lightly "Hey slow down," he took her glass from her.

"Sorry I...," She began but didn't finish because Sully had started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't remove it he just left it open. His muscular chest was now visible to her and her mouth now went dry. She could do with that champagne again she thought.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Her hands went straight to his exposed chest unable to resist touching his tanned skin. His body was harder than hers. His muscles were taught under his skin and his chest dusted with soft hair. Michaela moaned a little and her head felt dizzy either from Sully or the champagne possibly both.

Sully could taste champagne on her lips and it was intoxicating. He opened his mouth slightly begging entrance to hers. She willingly gave it. He took her into his arms and caressed her back.

He pulled back after some time his heart hammering in his chest. He kissed a path to her ear and whispered "We'll take it nice a slow,"

Michaela didn't care for slow right now her body felt like it was on fire. Her knees felt weak and tingles shoot up her back.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes "I love you Sully,"

Sully couldn't resist her upturned smile so he kissed her again. If Michaela's knees felt weak before her legs now felt like water under her. It was a good job that he was holding her tight.

Sully's hand came up to the front of her dress and began to unlace the front of the bodice of her wedding gown. He made short work of removing the bodice and she now stood in her chemise and full skirt.

He made a growling nose in the back of his throat when he saw her exposed skin. He breasts heaved up and down with her shallow breathing. One tug on the ribbons that held the chemise together would expose her to him and the thought nearly drove him mad with desire.

Michaela decided it was time to be a little bolder and she reached out to push his shirt off his shoulders and down his toned arms. She gave a small smile satisfied with her actions.

Next Sully removed her skirt and petty coats and threw them across the room where they landed on the back of the chair. Sully then picked her up and placed her on the bed. He lifted her foot and removed her stocking. Once removed he places a series of small kissed on the instep of her foot and then to her ankle.

Michaela took a deep breath. She felt warm and yearned for Sully to hold her again but on the other hand she was enjoying what he was currently doing. Sully gave her other foot the same treatment so that now she was only wearing her chemise. He looked at her led on the bed looking like a siren and waiting just for him. His hands twitched and he moved to her side on the bed.

Stretched out next to her gave him the opportunity to kiss and also explore her body. A body that no other man had ever touched like this. He trailed a hand down her throat and across her chest and came to rest on her abdomen.

Michaela felt like she was burning now. A warmth grew within her that she could control. She moaned into their kiss. She reached out to touch him and trace his chest with her delicate fingers.

Sully's hand came back up and cupped her breast in his large hand. He rubbed his thumb over her and she moaned deeply. After some time he then moved his hand lower to the edge of her chemise and began to raise it over her thigh and higher.

Michaela's nerves were gone now all she could think of was Sully and his touch and how that was making her feel. She ran her hands lower on his body to the edge of his waistband but didn't know if she was yet brave enough to go any further.

Sully however took control. He pulled Michaela's chemise over her head so that she was naked to him. She suddenly felt the urge to cover herself but resisted. This was nothing like what her mother described as wifely duty!

Sully removed his trousers and boots and joined her on the bed once more. He looked in her eyes but didn't say a word he didn't need to because they both knew what the other meant with only a look. They kissed again passionately and Sully moved over her stroking and caressing her body.

"This might hurt ya a bit," He said hoarsely. He was using all his power to take things slow so that she would enjoy their first time as man and wife.

Michaela could only nod she was sure this was most thrilling thing that she had ever done in her life.

**Sometime later**

Michaela rested her head on Sully's shoulder. Her hand was rested on his chest and slowing drawing circles on his skin. Sully stroked her back with his eyes closed.

Michaela looked up at him "Are you sleeping?"

"No just thanking the spirits that I have ya," He grinned and opened his eyes to look at her. Her hair was tussled and her lips swollen slightly with kissing. She looked amazing and he was blessed to have her.

"That was not as I thought it would be," She said. Sully suddenly froze, he was sure she enjoyed it as much as he did.

"Oh why?" He finally said.

"Mother described it as a duty which put me in mind of a chore but Sully that was no chore," She upturned her mouth seductively.

Sully laughed with relief and kissed the top of her head. "Michaela that was defiantly no chore that was amazing,"

Michaela rose up on her elbow to lean over him. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly. "Thank you,"

He was puzzled "Ya don't need to thank me for anything,"

"Yes I do. I need to thank you for rescuing me from a life that would suffocate me. Here with you I can be free and live my life the way I want. And that is with you by my side," She dropped a kiss to his lips.

"As much as I rescued ya Michaela ya rescued me right back," He held the back of her head and lowered her into another earth shattering kiss that would lead them further into the night.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this story.**


End file.
